


Donde mis pies pueden fallar

by Florenciaa27



Series: Little Wonders [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florenciaa27/pseuds/Florenciaa27
Summary: Conocerle no estaba planeado, no cuando Yuuri Katsuki tenía un sólo objetivo pese a su corta edad: convertirse en un verdadero patinador profesional y competir en las mejores pistas a nivel mundial. Pero el destino tenía otros planes preparados para él, transformando así su amistad con Víctor Nikiforov en un eje de vital importancia en su vida.Ambos experimentaron incontables momentos juntos en Hasetsu, no obstante, al decirle adiós por eventos ajenos a si mismos, Yuuri se obligó a aferrarse a una promesa que juro cumplir costara lo que costara. No obstante, el camino que eligió era muy difícil de seguir. ¿Cómo lograría que sus pies no fallaran en el transcurso de aquella complicada travesía?¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar hasta el final?*Fic hermano de Little Wonders. (Necesario leerlo para comprender mejor esta serie de viñetas)





	1. Eso que se prefiere callar

**Author's Note:**

> Esta viñeta se ubica después del capítulo desimosegundo del primer arco en Little Wonders.

  
—Te veré después de la práctica, ¿bien? —en toda respuesta, Yuuri agitó su mano derecha en despedida, conforme Victor se alejaba disponiéndose a volver a sus propias actividades.

Sin poderlo evitar, una enorme sonrisa bobalicona le adornó los labios al apretar contra su pecho la caja donde los patines le habían sido enviado etregados recién algunos momentos atrás, por motivo de su cumpleaños y próxima certificación. A decir verdad, todavía se sentía como si estuviera flotando entre las nubes porque aquel obsequio, ciertamente, lo tomó con la guardia baja pues jamás llegó a imaginarse que Victor pudiera tener un detalle tan bonito. Menos aún al tratarse de patines cuya marca excedía los límites monetarios convencionales.

Recordaba una ocasión, en el tiempo que Victor aún tenía permitido visitarlos en Yutopia, Yuuri comenzó a hablar acerca del tema pues pronto necesitaría hacer un cambio y sus padres ya buscaban opciones a elegir, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia pudo siquiera imaginarse que le tomaría literalmente la palabra. A Yuuri le hubiese costado una barbaridad reunir el dinero suficiente para comprarlos por cuenta propia, pero en realidad para él lo realmente significativo era la acción. Victor lo había escuchado, prestó debida atención a las cosas que solía contarle y eso lo consideraba impagable. Sí, cierto que sabía cuán acaudalados eran los Nikiforov, pero a él poco o nada le importaba tal cosa. Porque con este gesto en particular Yuuri creía poder vivir al menos cien años más, puesto que su pecho se llenaba de anhelo gracias a los recién confirmados sentimientos que profesaba por su mejor amigo. Quizá resultaría tonto ya que Victor no sabía acerca de ellos, y recién comenzaba a descifrarlos, pero eso no le impedía ser infinitamente feliz.

Dejando a un lado el asunto monetario, Yuuri sintió las mejillas arder debido al recuerdo del súbito abrazo que le dió a Victor sin detenerse a preocuparse por alguna consecuencia. A ciencia cierta no lo pudo evitar; esos gestos solían salirle solos cuando estaban juntos, y quisiera o no debería hacer un mejor esfuerzo por disimular o Victor acabaría dándose cuenta por algún torpe descuido. Cosa que se volvería un desastre consumado porque ninguno sabría manejarlo, menos aún con Michail vigilándolos en todos los aspectos posibles. Tras sacudir su cabeza buscando así enviar lejos tales pensamientos tan innecesarios, apresurándose se dispuso a guardar su nueva adquisición para evitar que se  perdieran o algo peor. Sin mayor impedimento, Yuuri caminó entre las hileras de casilleros perfectamente alineadas buscando el propio, sin embargo, al llegar ahí poco después, no pudo evitar detenerse en seco debido a la impresión. 

Con un gesto por demás incrédulo adornándole las facciones,  Yuuri contempló el casillero donde solía guardar sus cosas durante los entrenamientos en la pista perteneciente al colegio, topándose con varias notas y dibujos que, si bien sabía quiénes pudieron colocarlos ahí, difícilmente hubiera logrado hacer algo al respecto. Tras tomar uno con manos temblorosas, Yuuri pudo ver plasmado en el papel a un cerdo con patines en lo que se suponía era la pista de hielo resquebrajada por el peso excesivo, mientras,  justo debajo, fue escrito con una caligrafía bastante clara: "Esperamos que Nakahara te haga pedazos".

Yuuri contuvo la respiración. Según le informaron, Nakahara era uno de los representantes oficiales más prominentes de la Federación, por ende sería el encargado de evaluar su desempeño para determinar si acaso merecía o no ganarse un puesto  como miembro del equipo japonés de patinaje. Entonces, eso significaba que aún pese a los esfuerzos  por manejar el tema con absoluta discreción para no crear rumores injustificados, ya se había esparcido la noticia a varios oídos a esas alturas. Afectado, durante un segundo las lágrimas le nublaron la visión mientras se preguntaba por qué la gente podía llegar a ser tan cruel, cuando él jamás solía meterse en problemas con nadie. Lleno de dolor e impotencia, sin detenerse a considerar absolutamente nada más, comenzó a desprender todas esas horribles notas importándole poco rasgarlas durante el proceso, ya que todas y cada una no eran otra cosa que palabras hirientes que, para su total desgracia, jamás lograría olvidar.

Depositándolas directo en la basura, Yuuri agradeció que Victor no hubiese visto aquello o se hubiera puesto furioso. Su mejor amigo tendía a ser impulsivo a veces , y que se metiera en una pelea por un acto tan infantil era algo fuera de discusión total.

Luego de terminar, Yuuri se dispuso a poner a resguardo los patines e inmediatamente regresó. Iba con cinco minutos de retraso y el entrenador seguramente comenzaría a reprenderlo por perder tiempo vital. Una vez entró, varios chicos y chicas pertenecientes al club le miraron con cierto desdén mal disimulado. Yuuri apostaba que ellos fueron los responsables de aquella broma pesada, no obstante, jamás fue alguien que gustara de buscar pelea contra los demás y no tuvo otra alternativa más que tragarse el enfado mientras retiraba los protectores usuales de las cuchillas, disponiéndose a ingresar al hielo. El entrenador, por supuesto, comenzó a vociferar quejas respecto a su tardanza, e inmediatamente lo hizo comenzar a repasar unos cuantos saltos y piruetas bajas con las cuales tuvo problemas días anteriores. Yuuri, acatando al pie de la letra las indicaciones, hizo todo cuanto le ordenaron pero el disgusto por los sucesos recientes lo distrajeron en gran medida, tanto que terminó errando todos.

Con un horripilante nudo en la garganta, Yuuri se obligó a continuar sin prestar atención a las risas de sus compañeros, quienes parecían gozar de lo lindo ante los errores y tropiezos, o inclusive el dolor subsecuente a las caídas. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo  peor lo hacia, y al final el entrenador acabó perdiendo alarmantemente la paciencia.

—¡Fuera de la pista, Katsuki! —espetó ya de mal humor—. No puedo trabajar si no pones interés en ello. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Si no te interesa hacer las cosas bien jamás llegarás lejos, muchacho. ¿He sido lo bastante claro? —Yuuri trató de defenderse, sin embargo el hombre lo mandó a callar con un gesto despectivo—. Mejor ve a hacer acondicionamiento físico, que buena falta te hace.

Una serie ininterrumpida de carcajadas explotó a su espalda por tal sugerencia, mas se detuvieron cuando el único adulto presente casi les ladró una advertencia que no dejaba pie a réplica alguna. Herido en su orgullo, Yuuri salió del hielo disponiéndose a gastar lo que restaba del entrenamiento en el gimnasio, dispuesto a ejercitarse hasta que su cuerpo colapsara de ser preciso. La pequeña zona destinada a ello estaba muy bien equipada, poseía aparatos que les permitían realizar cualquier tipo de ejercicio sin mayor dificultad. Decidido a hacer un poco de cardio, tomó una cuerda y ya se iba a dedicar a saltar entre tiempos cuando alguien más ingresó al sitio. Yuuri se puso rígido al instante; sabía de quién se trataba.

Aunque jamás hablaba con este chico en particular, Yuuri sabía que lo detestaba. Takuya Sawa era el miembro más veterano del club, cursaba ya su último año y pronto debería asistir a preparatoria. Los dos, con personalidades opuestas no lograron congeniar, pues por algún motivo Takuya parecía odiarlo  y las últimas semanas inició alguna especie de afrenta personal contra él. Por supuesto que Yuuri se devanó los sesos intentando averiguar cuál motivo lo guiaba a molestarle a tal grado insano, mas no hallaba razones lógicas a tal comportamiento.

Tratando de ignorarle Yuuri siguió en lo suyo, sin embargo Takuya se acercó hasta él mientras lo observaba de arriba a bajo con evidente mala voluntad.

—Fue una suerte que no rompieras el hielo allá afuera —se burló sin disimular intentaba fastidiarlo—. Digo, todos esos kilogramos extra representan un peligro cada vez que sales —Yuuri frunció el ceño, fingiendo que no le escuchaba—. ¿Te gustaron los dibujos? —siguió insistiendo—. Considero que te hacen muchísima justicia.

Yuuri se detuvo abruptamente y encaró al brabucón con todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir.

—Entonces fue obra tuya —no era una pregunta, los dos lo sabían—. ¿Por qué molestarme así? Yo no te hice nada.

—¿Qué no...? —soltó Takuya como si realmente no lo pudiera creer. Luego se acercó imponiéndole su estatura y complexión física. A sus casi trece años, Yuuri era pequeño, todavía no daba el estirón típico de la adolescencia y eso lo hacia parecer más joven de lo que realmente era—. ¡Debes estar bromeando!

—No recuerdo haber obrado mal contra ti —se quejó Yuuri con un hilo de voz. Este chico bien podría darle una paliza y defenderse sería inútil, pero se resistió a bajar la cabeza frente a él.

—En verdad que eres un jodido embustero sin vergüenza —le acusó, provocándole una gran sorpresa—. ¡Te robaste mi oportunidad! ¡Yo, más que ninguno de ustedes merecía esa certificación! ¡Yo, quien lleva más tiempo en esta maldita escuela! —comenzó a gritarle—. ¿Qué te hace tan especial, ah? Para mi no eres más que un mocoso llorón e insoportable, que no hace otra cosa que lamer las botas de todos; tal como es tu costumbre con Victor Nikiforov. ¡Mi padre dice que son una vergüenza!

Yuuri sintió que algo en su pecho ardía debido a la furia. De él podrían vociferar cualquier cosa, podrían hablar a sus espaldas o intentar minimizarlo por su personalidad o carácter, este era un panorama al cual ya se había acostumbrado desde que podía recordar, pero que mencionaran a Victor así, que denigraran a la mejor persona que conoció jamás... eso si no lo permitiría.

—¡Victor no tiene que ver en eso! —levantó la voz sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo—. Mira, ignoro por qué motivo me eligieron a mi, ¿de acuerdo? He trabajado tan duro como tú para lograr ser mejor. Por como lo veo, ambos teníamos las mismas oportunidades.

El otro muchacho, recuperándose del shock inicial, esbozó una sonrisa ladina que aminoró la valentía de Yuuri.

—¿Trabajado duro, dices? Eres un cerdo que solo se mueve de un lado a otro sin gracia. Sinceramente yo no sé qué cosa te ven —se burló—. ¿Y sabes? Esa certificación es una perdida de tiempo total; para la Federación y para ti. Eres un asqueroso don nadie que jamás obtendrá un logro destacable en su vida, así que espero de todo corazón Nakahara te asiente un golpe de realidad que te ayude a ver lo patético que eres. ¿Tú en un Grand Prix? ¡No me hagas reír! —Yuuri apretó las manos hasta volverlas puños, sin saber cómo contestar.

Porque las dudas dentro de su mente resurgieron como un violento cubetazo de agua fría, recordándole que jamás sería suficiente sin importar cuánto se esforzara. ¿Siempre iba a ser igual? ¿Siempre lo subestimarían a tal grado? Sabía que darles gusto a todos era totalmente imposible, pero Yuuri en verdad anhelaba llegar a ser visto como un igual por sus homólogos patinadores no solo dentro del hielo, si no también fuera. ¿Qué hacer para refutar algo así? ¿Qué decir con tal de demostrar lo contrario? No sabía. Yuuri poseía millones de defectos, su patinaje distaba mucho de ser perfecto también y eso le orillaba a cometer distintos errores que creyó puliría con el tiempo. Mas ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Y dolía.

—Tú no me conoces —objetó entre dientes.

—No necesito hacerlo para saber que eres un perdedor —concluyó al disponerse a salir, no sin antes chocar su hombro de forma poco amable con el de Yuuri—. Eso se te nota a leguas, Katsuki —dijo al marcharse.

Yuuri se quedó parado a mitad del gimnacio sin saber qué hacer. Conteniéndo las lágrimas pues se negaba rotundamente a darles esa satisfacción, creyó prudente re-iniciar a sus ocupaciones aún cuando su autoestima había terminado por los suelos gracias a ese joven que lo detestaba por hacer algo que Yuuri amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Para cuando la práctica dio fin, Yuuri apenas lograba mantenerse en pie. Las piernas le temblaban y estaba exhausto física, emocional y mentalmente. Moviéndose con lentitud, tomó una ducha con agua caliente en los vestidores e inmediatamente después de colocarse una vez más el uniforme reglamentario, tomó sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse.

Tal como siempre sucedía, Victor ya lo esperaba en la entrada del colegio y sonrió aliviado pues con él solía sentirse seguro en cada sentido posible. Sin atreverse a contarle ningún detalle respecto a la situación con Takuya, los dos se dispusieron a regresar por el camino habitual que solían recorrer, sin embargo, Victor si le hizo preguntas referentes a la práctica y Yuuri, evadiéndolas todas, prefirió contarle que planeaba utilizar los patines para su debut como Junior si acaso lograba obtener el pase a las ligas mayores.

Tras despedirse prometiendo charlar más tarde vía telefónica, Yuuri siguió su rumbo hasta Yutopia atravesando el puente característico de Hasetsu. El sol del atardecer todavía brillaba en el cielo, detalle que terminó provocándole un inmenso dolor de cabeza conforme se dirigía al Onsen. Quiso creer se debía al cansancio u estrés del encontronazo que tuvo  con Takuya y amainaría después de comer cualquier cosa, a final de cuentas gastó mucha energía durante el entrenamiento, pero minutos después comprendió no sería así porque el malestar siguió aumentando hasta convertirse en algo insoportable. Al arribar finalmente a Yutopia luego de caminar varias cuadras, Yuuri en verdad sentía que aquella migraña lo volvería loco; las fuertes palpitaciones le acribillaban el cráneo una y otra vez, su ojo izquierdo punzaba con fuerza inaudita y no podía ver ningún astibo de luz brillante porque lo lastimaba.

Quizá se había exigido demasiado y eran las consecuencias.

Aferrándose al portón principal tratando de mantenerse en pie, Yuuri respiró varias veces buscando así tranquilizarse y recobrar control sobre si mismo. Su casa, si bien se situaba a escasos metros de distancia le pareció un recorrido kilométrico, y tener que poner buena cara evitando así preocupar a sus padres o a Mari sería una tarea monumental. Por ahora necesitaba descansar unas cuantas horas y volvería a sentirse mejor, ya ellos hacian suficiente por él todos los días como para darles más problemas innecesarios. Tras ingresar al Onsen, Hiroko le recibió cariñosamente al preguntar si había tenido un buen día, pero al verlo supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Yuuri se veía pálido y muy cansado, como si en cualquier segundo fuese a desmoronarse ahí mismo frente a ella. 

—Cariño —dijo al acercarse, verificando si tenía fiebre producto de un posible resfriado—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —admitió desestimando los síntomas en gran medida—. Mamá, sé que prometí ayudarte hoy pero... ¿puedo ir a dormir un poco?

—Por supuesto, mi niño —Hiroko se apresuró a buscar el  botiquín de primeros auxilios, del cual extrajo un par de tabletas para ayudarle a mitigar el dolor—. Si tomas esto te vas a mejorar.

Yuuri esbozó un amago de sonrisa y se encaminó escaleras arriba. Subir le llevó poco tiempo, después arrojó sus cosas sobre el escritorio, ingirió las pastillas sin usar agua e inmediatamente se fue a la cama. Por fortuna pudo caer dormido al poco rato sin resistencia mayor.

Cuando por fin volvió a recobrar sentido sobre si mismo, la noche ya había caído. Yuuri sintió su cuerpo pesado, adolorido por todas partes y unas náuseas espantosas le obligaron a mantener el rostro hundido entre las almohadas durante otro rato. Supuso que los medicamentos hicieron un buen trabajo en gran medida, pues poco quedaba ya de la migraña aún pese a que la sensación no desaparecía por completo. Frustrado, Yuuri verificó la hora en el pequeño reloj digital del escritorio y gimió, pues ya casi eran las ocho treinta. Levantándose con gran esfuerzo, buscó su teléfono dándose cuenta que tenía muchísimos mensajes de Victor.

Por lo general solía responderlos casi al instante y Victor, preocupado, trató de averiguar si todo se hallaba en orden mediante llamadas perdidas o mensajes por WhatsApp. Procediendo con calma, Yuuri le aseguró que se había quedado dormido  y su mejor amigo pareció calmarse, ya que temió que algo malo hubiese ocurrido. Tras asegurarle todo se encontraba en orden, con celular en mano Yuuri se dispuso a bajar e intentar comer algo. Hiroko y Toshiya, felices de verlo más repuesto, le acompañaron en la cocina. Hiroko procedió entonces a servirle una generosa porción de carne, arroz y verduras hervidas, empero Yuuri apenas tocó los últimos dos. Hiroko, en verdad angustiada por su estado le sugirió acudir al médico, sin embargo Yuuri se negó rotundamente pues le aseguró que todo esto no era otra cosa que producto de la tensión a la cual comenzaba a ser sometido.

Luego de asegurarle que iba a estar bien, procedió a retirarse porque necesitaba terminar sus deberes escolares pues perdió toda la tarde durmiendo. Sin embargo, no le gustó la idea de quedarse a solas en su propio dormitorio y trasladó lo necesario hacia el de Mari. Ella trabajaba en algunos proyectos importantes que le  solicitaron en la universidad, y seguro no iba a molestarle tenerlo ahí un rato. La habitación de Mari se encontraba justo en la parte opuesta, motivo por el cual solo le fue necesario recorrer el pequeño pasillo y la sala de banquetes para ubicarse frente a la puerta correspondiente.

—Mari-neechan —murmuró tras mirar dentro.

—Yuuri, cielo; ¿qué te he dicho acerca de llamar antes? —reprendió la chica con todo el tacto posible. Avergonzado, Yuuri dejó escapar un "oh", antes de cerrar despacio, tocar dos veces y esperar confirmación para entrar—. Pasa —nuevamente la delgada figura del patinador ingresó por completo, y Mari encontró eso sumamente adorable.

—¿Estás ocupada? —quiso saber—. ¿Puedo hacer mi tarea aquí contigo?

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —ella preguntó muy sorprendida. Yuuri era brillante, un estudiante modelo y raras veces solía pedir asesorías referentes a alguna asignatura en particular.

—No, pero quería acompañarte si es posible —Mari asintió, ante lo cual Yuuri procedió a ubicarse en la pequeña mesa de centro que la joven solía utilizar de vez en cuando.

Mientras Yuuri hacia lo suyo, ella se dedicó a observarle durante algunos minutos dándose cuenta que, tal como su madre le contara esa tarde, su hermano actuaba de forma extraña. Se veía decaído, triste en comparación a otros días en los cuales parecía contento.

Mari sabía perfectamente bien que tal cambio radical para bien se debía a Victor Nikiforov, quien terminó convirtiéndose en el mejor amigo de su hermano menor. Victor, sin darse cuenta, se volvió un pilar muy sólido para el autoestima de Yuuri y le agradaba que hubiese aparecido cuando más lo necesitaba. No obstante, preguntar acerca de las cosas que lo preocupaban le llevaría a encerrarse en si mismo, retraerse y huir, motivo por el cual prefirió darle tiempo al tiempo. Si Yuuri quería hablar, iba a hacerlo cuando se sintiera cómodo. Así funcionaba todo con él. De ese modo, conforme los dos trabajaban en silencio con rasgueos de lápices y tecleos mediante la computadora, llegó un punto en el cual Yuuri se centró en sus pensamientos y no en los ejercicios básicos de matemáticas, motivo por el cual se dispuso a enviarle miradas discretas a Mari, con la esperanza de captar su atención.

—Mari-neechan —tanteó terreno al fin, y seguidamente dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia los garabatos inteligibles que hizo segundos atrás. En toda respuesta, ella emitió un murmullo dándole a entender que le prestaba atención—. ¿Crees que estoy gordo? —soltó de repente.

La joven entonces si que dejó sus respectivas ocupaciones para girarse en dirección a Yuuri, quien parecía terriblemente avergonzado ante tamaña pregunta. Mari le conocía lo suficiente  para saber que algo ahí no cuadraba. Hacer mención de esto cuando siempre fue un tema delicado para él, sin lugar a dudas hizo sonar todas sus alarmas internas.

—¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira, Yu? —como averiguara los nombres de los idiotas que metieron esa idea absurda en la cabeza de Yuuri,  iban a versélas muy seriamente con ella.

—Nadie —aseguró tratando de restarle importancia—. Solo me lo preguntaba...

—Pues no es así —le aseguró firmemente con gran convicción—. Todavía estás creciendo y necesitas alimentarte bien, pero de eso a tener sobrepeso hay un tramo muy grande. ¿Entiendes? —Yuuri no pareció del todo convencido ante ello—. ¿Minako te hizo algún comentario al respecto? ¿Dijo que necesitabas cuidar tu peso? —Yuuri volvió a negar, dándole a entender que seguramente alguien muy cruel se dedicó a tocar el tema con el único afán de hacerle daño. Y vaya que si lo logró.

—Es que mi prueba de certificación ya es un hecho, y no quiero arruinarlo —murmuró sin mostrarse tan seguro—. Quizá muchos chicos de mi club merecían esto más que yo. Entre ellos algunos miembros que son mayores —Mari lanzó un gran suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y arrodillarse a su lado.

—¿Sabes por qué te dieron esta oportunidad a ti y no a los demás? —Yuuri la contempló esperando una respuesta, ya que en realidad parecía no conocerla—. Porque eres jodidamente bueno en lo que haces —esto le arrancó un un gesto enternecido al adolescente—. Está en nuestra sangre dar siempre lo mejor, Yuuri. Y vas a ganarte un lugar en la Federación tarde o temprano, ya que posees un don precioso que merece ser mostrado al mundo —le apretó la nariz  en un simple acto de cariño.

—¿Que tal si fallo? —dijo al apartarse unos centímetros gracias al gesto—. Siempre existe la posibilidad.

—Cierto, y también nos dará la opción de intentar otra vez —le restó importancia—. La vida es así cariño: impredecible. Si por cualquier motivo nos tropezamos o llegamos a caer, siempre será necesario levantarse e intentar hacerlo mejor en un futuro a corto o largo plazo —a continuación, Mari esbozó una sonrisa cómplice antes de agregar—. Además, si miramos el caso desde otra perspectiva, si te rechazan eso me daría motivos de sobra para patear unos cuantos traseros vía legal en venganza. ¡Tú solo dime a quién quieres demandar  y es un hecho!

—Habla la abogada, no mi hermana mayor —se quejó Yuuri ya más animado, Mari en cambio emitió una risa cantarina debido al comentario.

—Soy ambas cosas, bobo —le molestó—. Escucha Yuuri: los demás siempre intentarán tirarte mierda sin importar cuan bien lo hagas, eso es inevitable. Y no digo que será fácil porque habrá puntos en los cuales vas a creer que no existirá solución, pero el truco radica en cuánto dejarás tú que te afecte —el adolescente soltó un "sí" amortiguado.

—¿Es un consejo de mamá, cierto? —ella revoleó los ojos de buena gana concediéndole razón.

—Excepto las palabras altisonantes. No se lo menciones, ¿quieres? —Yuuri sonrió también y se dispuso a brindarle un abrazo, el cual ella aceptó gustosa—. Oh, mimos de hermanito menor; ¿existe algo mejor que esto?

—Oh, ya basta... —los dos soltaron una carcajada sin darse cuenta que fuera de la habitación una feliz Hiroko respiraba aliviada por el cambio tan favorable de escenario.

Gracias a cualquier divinidad existente Mari, con su siempre inigualable paciencia, consiguió brindarle cierto grado de paz y tranquilidad a Yuuri. Y eso le daba a Hiroko de igual forma sosiego en gran medida, aunque no supiera exactamente que los meses venideros serían los más difíciles para todos ellos.

Pues la serie continua de acontecimientos fortuitos recién comenzaba.


	2. Pequeños detalles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se ubica antes del capítulo decimoquinto del arco I en Little Wonders. 
> 
> Dedicado a Zryvanierkic, porque pese a que en fanfiction el 90% de mis lectores son fantasmas, nunca duda en leer y comentar. ¡Gracias por eso!

Yuuri verificó con gran entusiasmo la casilla del calendario que marcó días atrás, diciéndose a si mismo que en unas cuantas horas celebrarían Navidad.

Dicha fecha era, a su vez, el cumpleaños de Victor; el primero que compartirían como amigos y Yuuri tenía planeado hacer algo especial. Durante semanas se había dedicado a planear una sorpresa para Victor quien, pese a asegurarle vía telefónica no necesitaba recibir nada porque le parecía innecesario, Yuuri sabía bien el joven ruso solía pasar ese acontecimiento especial solamente acompañado de Makkachin, situación inaceptable según su criterio. Los Katsuki solían festejar los cumpleaños sin falta como una bonita tradición, gracias a ello ansiaba también que Victor formara parte de ella. Yuuri en verdad quería forjar muchísimos recuerdos agradables en compañía de Victor, hacerle sentir contaba con todos ellos incondicionalmente.

Entonces, preparándose, compró globos y serpentinas de colores con los cuales adornaría el salón principal del Onsen. Incluso le pidió ayuda a su madre ya que también hornearía un pastel. No sería una fiesta de cumpleaños sin ese elemento tan importante, ¿cierto? Claro que Hiroko aceptó encantada, todo porque la amable mujer aprendió a tomarle cariño a Victor. Inclusive se ofreció a hacer Katsudon, pues este solía ser el platillo favorito del ruso cuando les visitaba meses atrás. Yuuri en serio le agradeció tal detalle, sintiéndose afortunado por tener una madre tan comprensiva y amorosa como ella.

Y la sola idea de celebrar el cumpleaños número trece del otro muchacho le entusiasmaba en sobremanera. Jamás antes hizo algo parecido por alguien, sin embargo Victor merecía cualquier cosa que estuviera entre sus manos brindarle. Yuuri aprendió en esos meses a apreciar al joven de largos cabellos grises, ya que al ser poco hábil para relacionarse con otras personas, los contados amigos que logró hacer los atesoraba en sobremanera. Sin lugar a dudas Yuuko y Takeshi también ostentaban un sitio especial en su corazón, mas Victor era diferente.

Siempre fue diferente.

Al ser afín al patinaje artístico, Yuuri solía pasar casi todo su tiempo fuera de la pista en el estudio particular de la profesora Minako. De hecho, fue ella quien lo animó a integrarse al deporte sobre hielo a muy temprana edad, y desde entonces decidió seguir ese camino hasta las últimas consecuencias. Empero, tras conocer a Victor, todo su mundo entero sufrió un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Yuuri cambió, se hizo fuerte y aprendió también a ser valiente y no permitirle a nadie hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo. Sus ataques de ansiedad poco a poco menguaron hasta convertirse en fugaces malos recuerdos, volviéndose tan infrecuentes que sólo le ocurrían cuando se hallaba sometido a inconmensurables grados de estrés. Víctor le brindaba fuerza, seguridad y paz.

Además, adoraba cómo solía hacerlo sentir especial gracias a simples actos u detalles, las sonrisas con forma de corazón tan particulares que solía brindarle cuando algo lo entusiasmaba, o la manera en que sus preciosos ojos azules lo miraban repletos de genuina amabilidad. Y, en cierta medida, aun le causaba gran incredulidad pensar que ambos terminaron cruzándose por simples caprichos del destino, pese a que Yuuri sabía exactamente bien quién era mucho antes de su primer encuentro.

El joven ruso era alguien cuya apariencia llamaba considerablemente la atención, motivo por el cual armó un gran revuelo tras comenzar a asistir al mismo colegio donde Yuuri cursaba sus estudios. La primera vez que le vió, Victor comía el almuerzo en una de las bancas del patio trasero del instituto sin compañía alguna; algo normal considerando eran los primeros días y difícilmente hubiese podido fraternizar con sus respectivos compañeros tan rápido. Al inicio, a Yuuri poco o nada le interesó que un estudiante extranjero se hubiese transferido desde quién sabía dónde, porque sólo tenía ojos y oídos para entrenar con cada vez mayor constancia, ya que aspiraba a convertirse en un gran patinador en un futuro cercano. No obstante, como si aquello estuviera escrito sobre piedra, esas coincidencias siguieron repitiéndose al azar conforme la primavera cedía paso al verano.

En diversas ocasiones se lo topó entre los pasillos, en la biblioteca leyendo libros de música o entre clases. Pero la de mayor significado fue cuando, una tarde al finalizar el horario escolar, tuvo el gran privilegio de escucharlo tocar el piano. Y fue como si hiciera magia en él, pues obviamente Victor Nikiforov poseía un don hermoso para maniobrar aquel instrumento, dejándole sin respiración u palabras. Claro que necesito ser muy cuidadoso al momento de retirarse una vez Victor llegó al final, pero desde entonces se volvió adepto a tal estilo musical, tanto así que agregó varias piezas a su repertorio con las cuales armaría rutinas a futuro.

Si hasta Minako le preguntó cuál era el motivo de tan súbito interés por practicar algo así, empero Yuuri, restándole importancia, sólo se limitó a hacerle creer le pareció buena idea tratar con algo distinto. Si bien ella no agregó más, se le notó prestaría atención al tema de igual modo. No obstante, conforme siguió discurriendo el tiempo y los dos finalmente se conocieron Yuuri, junto a su patinaje, sufrieron una transformación radical. Antes era solitario, basado netamente en técnica u presentación artística, ahora en cambio se enfocaba en transmitir mensajes profundos, llenos de significado u emociones diversas enriqueciéndolo todavía más. Porque Victor poseía ése poder en Yuuri.

Y se sentía bien ser influenciado de tal manera positiva. Para el chico Katsuki, quien siempre tuvo miedo de todo cuanto le rodeaba, haber ganado un poco de seguridad para hacer las cosas que amaba era un regalo. Victor le brindaba eso y mucho más, ¿por qué no retribuirle del mismo modo?

Regresando al mundo real, Yuuri tomó su teléfono celular e inmediatamente procedió a buscar a su madre, quien se encontraba en el primer piso. Esa misma tarde ella le prometió comenzarían con la preparación del pastel, pues necesitaban dejarlo enfriar si querían decorarlo adecuadamente. Yuuri jamás en su vida manejó antes ningún implemento de cocina, ni hablar sobre un horno, motivo por el cual temía cometer algún error de proceder sin supervisión adecuada. Una vez abajo, Hiroko le sonrió e inmediatamente los dos se pusieron manos a la obra, empero si acaso creyó que sería sencillo se equivocó. Medir cantidades exactas, mezclar ingredientes y permitir al calor del horno hacer su respectivo trabajo fue un verdadero reto. Al final, tras varios intentos el adolescente acabó hecho un total desastre, manchado de harina, azúcar y la misma masa del bizcocho. Hiroko, entre tanto, apenas controlaba sus deseos por reír ante la graciosa escena.

—Esto en serio es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad? —quiso saber ella, tras comprobar poco después el biscocho ya estaba listo.

Gracias a los cielos no se quemó, ni tampoco tenía mal aspecto considerando que Yuuri se empecinó a hacer cada paso de la receta solo.

—El padre de Victor nunca está con él durante sus cumpleaños —dijo apenado—. Además es Navidad. Me comentó alguna vez que los rusos le toman poca importancia a dicha celebración, pero este año me gustaría que fuese distinto para él, mamá —algo en la mirada de la mujer cambió, como si de pronto tuviera claras un montón de cosas que le brindaban mayor entendimiento a las acciones de su hijo menor—. ¿Está mal?

Ella negó repetidas veces enfatizando su opinión al respecto.

—Intentar hacer felices a las personas que amamos dentro de nuestras posibilidades jamás puede estar mal, Yuuri -lo tranquilizó—. Y apuesto que Vicchan se sentirá inmensamente agradecido por todo tu gran esfuerzo —Hiroko entonces le instó a tomar asiento en una de las sillas ahí disponibles—. En base a esto, me gustaría que supieras algo también —le acarició la mejilla y él asintió—. La vida no es fácil y aún tienes un gran camino por recorrer, pero sin importar cuán duro pueda volverse el camino que has elegido seguir, nunca olvides que tu padre, Mari y yo te apoyaremos en cada paso del mismo. Hasetsu, Yutopia...nosotros siempre seremos un lugar seguro al cual volver si así lo necesitas y, si en algún momento te sientes perdido, aquí podrás iniciar de nuevo. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí —dijo con seguridad.

—Te quiero mucho, mi niño.

—Yo también, mamá —reconoció Yuuri conmovido.

Ella esbozó una enorme sonrisa llena de luz antes de proseguir:

—¡Bien!, vamos a decorar la base y habremos terminado —entusiasmada, se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar unas cuantas fresas—. Cuando Vicchan venga mañana, tendremos ya todo listo.

Desde su posición, Yuuri la observó moverse con soltura por todo el sitio, pensando que su madre tenía razón en todo cuanto le dijo, pues el cariño y apoyo de quienes en verdad te amaban representaban las bases sólidas para alcanzar cualquier meta autoimpuesta. Él, por supuesto, era extremadamente afortunado por haber nacido en una familia tan hermosa como la suya.

Y anhelaba, al mismo tiempo, convertirse en alguien así de importante en la vida de Victor Nikiforov si este le brindaba una pequeña oportunidad. 


	3. Eso a lo cual tememos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo situado en la transición del cap decimoctavo del primer arco de Little Wonders.

Las semanas posteriores al enfrentamiento que mantuvo con Takuya discurrieron con gran rapidez, y ese fue tiempo que Yuuri necesitó aprender a dividir inteligentemente en sus entrenamientos constantes, la escuela, las clases de danza con Minako, Yutopia y Victor. Sobraba decir no se necesitó demasiado para que terminara muerto de cansancio en breve. Pero el joven patinador se mantuvo férreo ante su determinación absoluta de ganarse aquella certificación y siguió esforzándose, ya sin importarle que Takuya insistiera  en hacerle la vida miserable.

Las burlas no cesaron, los comentarios hirientes aumentaron a veces en crueldad, pero Yuuri trataba lo mejor posible de hacer oídos sordos porque sabía no era otra cosa que la envidia hablando. Y mientras evitaran llegar a la violencia física lo demás le importaba poco, porque su familia y Victor lo sostendrían de ser preciso si tropezaba. Así aquella tarde, conforme esperaba que Victor terminara su respectivo ensayo –esa vez Yuuri concluyó antes–, le envió un mensaje diciéndole iba a esperarlo en el aula donde solía tomar clases.

Mientras gastaba los minutos restantes, el joven de gafas buscó apoyo adicional contra su bolso deportivo luego de tomar asiento en una butaca vacía; todas las ventanas estaban cerradas gracias al clima frío del exterior, brindándole al sitio cierta calidez acogedora. Por supuesto, hasta ese momento Yuuri poco notó en realidad cuán cansado se sentía, pues en cuanto acomodó la cabeza entre sus brazos prácticamente cayó en un estado de duermevela que poco o nada pudo evitar. Afortunadamente los dolores de cabeza terminaron por amainar, y no le habían causado más problemas mayores y eso le aliviaba. Sin embargo, antes de caer dormido por completo, el típico ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo exaltó, instándole a mantenerse erguido pese a los grandes deseos que tenía por tomar una siesta.

Se trataba de Victor, por supuesto, quien irrumpió en el aula con esa presencia tan abrazadora que poseía; aquella ocasión llevaba atado el cabello en una coleta alta que resaltaba sus ojos azules de forma casi imposible. Con solo verlo, pese a portar el mismo uniforme, Yuuri creyó que su corazón daba un vuelco emocionado y necesitó mirar en otra dirección para ocultar su evidente bochorno. ¿Cómo lograba causarle ese mismo efecto una y mil veces sin cesar? Jamás podría comprenderlo.

—Hola —le saludó con amabilidad, ante lo cual Yuuri respondió del mismo modo conforme Victor se acercaba—. ¿Te quedaste dormido?

—No —se apresuró a decir tras frotarse los ojos y espantar todo vestigio de sueño posible—. Intentaba descansar un poco —Victor se inclinó algunos centímetros dispuesto a mirarlo directamente al rostro. Yuuri creyó que sus mejillas explotarían debido a la vergüenza—. ¿Q-qué pasa?

—Luces exhausto —dijo con palpable preocupación. El chico de cabello oscuro sabía muy bien que había excedido los limites de su propio cuerpo y a la larga le traería consecuencias—. Yuuri, estás dejándote el alma en los entrenamientos, aun así debes recordar que descansar también forma parte del proceso. Temo que colapses un día de estos.

—Ya me pasará —le tranquilizó—. Obtener un lugar en el equipo es mi máximo sueño, Victor. Lo sabes perfectamente bien. Si me detengo ahora entonces no habrá valido tanto esfuerzo...

—Si, eso me queda muy claro, pero tampoco quiero verte salir lastimado gracias a tu insana tenacidad —sin aviso previo, Victor le sujetó la mano de forma suave, cuidadosa, como si en cualquier segundo pudiera romperse—. Patina para ti, patina porque te hace feliz Yuuri, no porque necesites probarle nada a nadie.

—Eso intento...—Victor por supuesto poco le creyó. Entonces, tras emitir un suspiro, el joven de ojos azules se ubicó justo frente a Yuuri para obtener una mejor vista de su rostro y expresiones.

—¿Sabes cuál fue la razón que me motivó a interpretar para ti la melodía de Chopin? —le preguntó al tomarle ahora ambas manos entre las propias. Yuuri, asombrado, creía encontrarse inmerso en un sueño precioso del cual no deseaba despertar jamás.

—¿Porque eres mi mejor amigo? —Victor le regaló una sonrisa hermosa, de ese tipo de sonrisa que le hacia creer era especial.

—Aparte de eso —Yuuri frunció los labios en un gesto confuso—. Porque la primera vez que te vi patinar, pude sentir la música fluyendo a través de ti —el joven Katsuki tuvo la sensación de que sus piernas no lograrían sostenerlo gracias a la tremenda marejada de sentimientos que se le vinieron encima. Todos ellos buenos, sí, pero abrumadores—. Verás, nosotros los músicos solemos componer canciones primero en papel para tener una idea acerca de lo que buscamos transmitir. Sin embargo, solo hasta usar nuestros instrumentos es que cobra vida, convirtiéndose en algo hermoso; y lo mismo sucede contigo.

—Yo...yo no soy eso que dices, Vitya —intentó evadir contacto visual, pero el otro muchacho no le permitió hacerlo.

—¿Quieres apostar lo contrario? —le retó amigablemente—. Al moverte por el hielo, puedo ver las notas recorrer cada extensión de tu cuerpo, logras proyectar tantas cosas en ese lienzo en blanco que la inspiración surge sin apenas darme cuenta —Victor le sonrió al acariciarle la mejilla con un gesto que se sintió muy natural—. No dudes del efecto que produces en los demás, Yuuri —ante lo dicho, Yuuri creyó que el amor que profesaba por Victor se volvía más grande con esos pequeños detalles.

—No lo haré—dijo despacio, sin mostrarse del todo seguro.

—¿Vamos a casa? —planteó sin soltarle. Por supuesto esa fue una oferta que Yuuri no pudo rechazar.

Y los dos se marcharon juntos tomados de las manos a la salida del aula.

Conforme seguían pasando los días de forma normal, mientras se acercaba la fecha programada para la prueba de certificación Yuuri caía cada vez más y más presa de los nervios sin poder evitarlo. Una noche la ansiedad se volvió tan fuerte, que simplemente no pudo evitar buscar información en internet referente al evaluador, mientras se encontraba en la apacible soledad de su habitación; por desgracia, en lugar de encontrar algo de paz se llevó varias sorpresas desagradables.

Increíblemente, Nakahara durante algún momento de su vida fue un patinador con una trayectoria destacable. Había conseguido ganar varios Prix, aunque no logró hacerlo años consecutivos ininterrumpidamente, pero si pudo hacerse con tres títulos mundiales.

Debido a su gran experiencia como patinador, era uno de los pocos miembros de la Federación que tenían menor índice de aceptaciones porque solía ser muy estricto con aquellos que buscaban aplicar. Además, a diferencia de otros, por lo general solicitaba una rutina completa pues le gustaba tomar en absoluta consideración cada ínfimo detalle técnico u artístico que el postulante estaba dispuesto a  ofrecer. Según varios comentarios, Nakahara solía decir que si fracasaban en la misión de impresionarlo a él jamás lograrían abrirse paso en una competencia mundial donde la presión por obtener un puesto del podio aumentaba.

Incluso corrían rumores acerca de que si Nakahara te rechazaba, se convertía en una labor casi titánica volver a convencerles de ofrecer una segunda oportunidad, porque su opinión solía tener gran peso entre sus camaradas.

Aterrorizado, Yuuri comenzó a preguntarse qué rayos haría si acaso echaba a perder tan importante oportunidad. Mari le dijo podría volver a intentar, mas con esto tal alternativa quedaba descartada por completo. ¿Y si tropezaba a mitad de la rutina? ¿Y si fallaba algún salto? ¿Y si el pánico le petrificaba al grado de impedirle racionalizar correctamente la situación? De pronto cada palabra dicha por Takuya Sawa retumbó dentro de su cabeza como en un bucle infinito.

Iba a fallar.

Lo arruinaría sin duda porque era un don nadie sin talento.

Histérico, Yuuri trató de mantenerse aferrado al poco control que todavía le quedaba, centrarse y evitar que esas emociones negativas lo invadieran. Pero repentinamente no lograba respirar, la habitación comenzó a cerrarse torno a él ahogándolo y todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuanto miedo sentía en ese justo instante. Tras ponerse en pie derrumbando la silla donde estuvo sentado la ultima media hora, de un segundo a otro la imperiosa necesidad por largarse lo instó a correr fuera del dormitorio, pues como siguiera ahí encerrado terminaría desmayándose.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, con un angustiante dolor en el pecho Yuuri se dirigió escaleras abajo entre trompicones inestables, mas en los últimos dos peldaños trastabilló debido a su precaria inestabilidad emocional y acabó cayéndose de bruces contra el duro suelo. Al aterrizar, Yuuri emitió un gemido lleno de pánico y horror porque gracias al impacto había derribado un pequeño jarrón que formaba parte de la decoración, clavándose algunos trozos de vidrio en los antebrazos. En cuanto notó la sangre manando desde las pequeñas heridas, el abominable pensamiento de que iba a morir le atacó sin piedad y lanzó un fuerte grito que difícilmente sus padres no hubieran podido ignorar.

Apenas dos minutos después, la primera en llegar a escena fue Hiroko, quien asustada debido al ruido y los gritos dejó su habitación dispuesta a averiguar qué rayos ocurría, para después arrodillarse junto a su hijo menor. Mas al ver a Yuuri entre vidrios rotos, se dijo a si misma se asemejaba a alguien cuyo espíritu parecía haberse marchado muy, muy lejos de ahí.

—¡Yuuri! —trató de reconfortarlo, mas el adolescente rehuyó contacto al retraerse contra si mismo. Un delgado hilo de sangre le corría por toda la extensión del antebrazo, manchándole la ropa—. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Toshiya!

—¿Qué sucede? —alarmado, el pobre hombre apareció también con las gafas torcidas debido a la carrera desde la segunda planta. Tras darse cuenta de la delicada situación, también procedió a intervenir—. ¿Cómo pasó esto? —su esposa negó alarmada sin tener una remota idea al respecto.

Ambos adultos intentaron acercarse a Yuuri decididos a brindarle auxilio, pero este se abrazaba a si mismo negándose a mirarlos. Respiraba con irregularidad y rompió en un llanto desconsolado que erizaba la piel.

—Cariño —trató de tranquilizarle al hablar con delicadeza—...nadie va a hacerte daño —le aseguró al acariciarle los cabello—. Mamá está aquí, pequeño —Yuuri en vez de reaccionar favorablemente trató de apartarla luchando contra cualquier cosa que invadiera su espacio personal—. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Toshiya? —ella, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas buscó apoyo en su esposo.

—No lo sé —respondió con temor y duda—. Mari no regresará hasta mañana —dijo con preocupación, pues su hija mayor necesitó acudir a casa de una amiga a estudiar unos conceptos juntas, y era la única capaz de atravesar las barreras de Yuuri cuando se sentía atemorizado. Y si bien Yuuri tuvo malos momentos antes, eso simplemente iba a otro nivel—. Déjame intentar.

La mujer se hizo a un lado aunque no fue demasiado lejos, pues no planeaba alejarse de su hijo bajo ninguna circunstancia conforme su marido buscaba la manera de solucionar aquel desastre . Toshiya entre tanto se dispuso a retirar las esquirlas del jarrón hecho pedazos y procedió a sentarse junto a Yuuri, quien temblaba sin control y sollozaba lastimeramente partiéndole el corazón. Con total delicadeza, como si estuviera tratando con un cervatillo asustado que ve la luz por primera vez, rompió de a poco la distancia hasta que pudo rodear la figura del adolescente entre sus brazos. Yuuri peleó, se resistió en gran medida e intento huir, empero Toshiya aplicó fuerza impidiéndole ir a ningún lugar. No supieron determinar exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí tratando de calmarlo, pero era obvio que no lo lograría por si mismo.

—¿Y si vamos a un hospital? —fue la pregunta de Hiroko, pues ignoraba qué otra cosa podían hacer.

—Vicchan... —murmuró de pronto casi para si mismo, llevar a Yuuri con un médico podría ser una opción viable, pero no terminaba de gustarle.

—¿Qué?

—Llama a Vicchan —instó al sujetar con mayor insistencia a Yuuri—. ¡Apresurate!

Hiroko se dirigió cual flecha hasta las escaleras para traer el teléfono de su hijo, rezando para que no tuviera alguna especie de contraseña. Afortunadamente no fue el caso, y con manos sudorosas buscó el número telefónico perteneciente al ruso, disponiéndose a realizar la llamada. Los primeros tres tonos a Hiroko le parecieron eternos, hasta que la familiar voz adormilada del chico respondió del otro lado.

—Lo lamento tanto, Vicchan —Hiroko trató de disculparse gracias a la hora inapropiada, mas ver a Yuuri le hizo olvidar toda vergüenza —; pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Yuuri ha estado en la misma situación durante horas y no sabemos qué más hacer para calmarlo. Entonces Toshiya pensó en ti —casi suplicó—. Habla con él, por favor...

Al recibir una contestación afirmativa, Hiroko se situó junto a los otros dos colocándole a Yuuri el aparato muy cerca en modo altavoz, aunque este seguía sollozando sin parar prestándole poca o nula atención.

—Hey —la suave voz de Victor se dejó escuchar y Yuuri durante un segundo pareció recobrarse—. ¿Qué ocurre, zolotse? —Yuuri hundió su rostro en el pecho de Toshiya, negándose a emitir palabra alguna—. Está bien si no quieres contarme, solo centrate en mi voz, ¿bien? —el aludido abrió los ojos lentamente, fijándolos sobre la pantalla del teléfono con gesto ausente—. Makkachin te extraña —Hiroko esbozó una sonrisa ante la estrategia pasiva de Victor. Quizá eso podría funcionar—. Últimamente no se ha portado muy bien, ¿sabes? El personal se queja conmigo porque suele robar comida de la cocina cuando tiene oportunidad; seguro extraña los premios que le dabas antes, ¿recuerdas?

Yuuri guardó silencio entonces, pero aún sin atreverse a posar su atención  sobre alguien en especifico trató de gesticular una oración que le salió apenas ente murmullos inteligibles. Ceder al miedo no resultaba tan sencillo como hubiera podido imaginar.

—M-me advertiste que iba a m-mal acostumbrarse —contestó con voz entrecortada, sintiéndose estúpido.

—Si vamos a volcar alguna responsabilidad, que sea sobre Makkachin —Yuuri cerró los párpados y más lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas—. Es demasiado adorable y ni siquiera yo puedo luchar contra eso —sin poderlo evitar, soltó un amago de risa húmeda que le ayudó a estabilizarse más que cualquier otra cosa hasta el momento—. Eso es, Yuuri; siempre sonríe.

Como si se tratara de alguna especie de catalizador, todo el terror que Yuuri experimentó gracias a su repentino e irracional ataque le pareció irracional y, dejándose llevar ante la sensación de paz que Victor lograba brindarle comenzó a relatar acerca de las inquietudes que lo aquejaron todos esos días. Fue parecido muy a tener una liberación emocional grandisima, porque aunque el llanto todavía seguía presente, los Katsuki pudieron presenciar en primera fila cuánta ayuda psicológica necesitaba Yuuri. Estos episodios habían sobrepasado la idea de unos simples nervios causados por algún agente estresante de gigantescas proporciones. Antes bien se trataba una peligrosa bomba que aumentaba de intensidad conforme más emociones resguardaba dentro.

—Todos esperan que lo arruine —se sinceró—. Y eso va a pasar, sucederá porque no soy nadie...yo no...

—Entonces les demostráremos lo contrario, zolotse —Victor le interrumpió. Sonaba tan seguro, tan confiado en que lograría superar cualquier obstáculo.

—¿Cómo?

—Haciendo todo desde el corazón —Yuuri ya comenzaba a recuperar la calma perdida y eso alivió a los padres en sobremanera—. Y yo estaré ahí para ti cuando sientas que te vas a derrumbar. ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste una vez? —Yuuri no lograba acordarse de nada destacable justo ahora—. Prometiste que jamás me dejarías caer; pues yo tampoco voy a permitírtelo, ¿lo entiendes? Porque confío en ti, confío en que lograrás salir adelante y brillarás con luz propia porque así es como eres tú —Yuuri sintió sus ojos anhegarse en lágrimas, aunque por motivos muy diferentes—. Encandilas a todos con tu maravillosa presencia y talento, porque dejas huella en los demás justo como lo hiciste conmigo desde que te conocí aquella tarde lluviosa —luego agregó—. Y porque cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de tenerte en sus vidas.

Hiroko se llevó una mano al rostro mientras compartía miradas por demás significativas con su marido ante lo que escuchaba. Aquello trascendía muchísimo más allá de lo que ellos creyeron que sucedía entre los chicos al inicio. E inmediatamente las suposiciones de ambos adultos se solidificaron cual hierro ante las palabras que intercambiaban los dos adolescentes, sin apenas darse cuenta no se encontraban solos. Hiroko ya lo sospechaba desde incluso antes que Victor les visitara en Yutopia por primera vez, porque ahora terminaba por comprender que ese brillo especial en los ojos de su hijo pequeño creció de forma eventual hasta convertirse en algo totalmente arrollador e imparable.

Algo que ya había evolucionado de tal forma que seguro Yuuri no podría detenerlo aunque así lo intentara.

Hiroko no tenía ningún reparo en cuanto a las preferencias de Yuuri o Mari, ella siempre quiso que ellos fueran felices porque creía firmemente que el máximo regalo que un padre podría ofrecerle a sus hijos era el amor y aceptación respecto a las decisiones que tomaran siempre y cuando fuesen para su propio bienestar. Y ahora que todo era una certeza, no dudaría en brindarle el doble de apoyo a Yuuri en ese difícil camino que había elegido.

Así, conforme las horas discurrían y la noche iba quedando atrás, Yuuri cedió poco a poco al gran cansancio que lo aquejaba totalmente arrullado por la voz del ruso. Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Toshiya, los dos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

—Vicchan —habló ahora Hiroko con voz llorosa—. Muchas gracias, cariño —Victor le dijo repetidas veces que hacia todo aquello porque Yuuri le importaba—, en verdad mil gracias por escucharlo y ser tan bueno.

—No hay nada que agradecer —le aseguró—. ¿Podría mantenerme informado acerca de cómo se encuentra cuando despierte? —dijo con notable preocupación—. Intentaré comunicarme con él, pero dudo que quiera hablar conmigo al respecto.

—Por supuesto, mi cielo —ella volvió a agradecerle una vez más antes de cortar la llamada—. Vamos a llevarlo a la cama —sugirió al notar cuan agotado se veía Toshiya; el pobre hombre se mantuvo férreo pese a las circunstancias —. Yo iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Trabajando juntos, Toshiya y Hiroko llevaron a Yuuri hasta su habitación donde lo recostaron para que descansara. Igualmente Hiroko se dispuso a desinfectar los pequeños cortes en los antebrazos que Yuuri se hizo al caer sobre los  vidrios rotos, sin atreverse a decir algo pues en cuanto tratara de hacerlo ella misma terminaría desmoronándose.

—Querida, es suficiente —Toshiya le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, pero la mujer movió su cabeza rehúsandose a ello—. Hiroko...

—No fui capaz de ayudarlo —susurró—. Es mi niño y yo...no pude...—Toshiya la comprendió al instante porque se sentía exactamente del mismo modo.

—Ven aquí —dejándose confortar por su esposo, Hiroko se quebró luego de tantos acontecimientos que le resultaron imposibles de controlar y lloró en silencio. Lloró de angustia, lloró de impotencia y frustración—. Vamos a buscar quién pueda brindarnos apoyo en esto, ¿bien? Haremos lo que sea necesario para que nuestro Yuuri no vuelva a pasar por lo mismo...te lo prometo.

Hiroko emitió un "sí" apenas audible. Creía ciegamente en Toshiya porque una de sus mayores cualidades era que se esforzaba al máximo con tal de cumplir sus promesas.

Solo esperaba que pudieran lograrlo antes de que la situación empeorara. 

 


	4. Aquello que no decimos en voz alta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo situado antes de que Victor se marchara a Suiza, en el arco I.

Aquella noche, justo como venía haciéndolo desde hacía tres días consecutivos, Yuuri miró por centésima ocasión la pantalla de su teléfono celular pero todo continuaba exactamente igual llenándolo de total frustración.

Ya era demasiado tiempo sin tener noticia alguna de Victor, y tanta incertidumbre comenzaba a volverlo loco. Gracias a las constantes charlas entre ambos meses atrás, Yuuri conocía perfectamente bien los graves problemas que su mejor amigo solía tener con Michail Nikiforov, pues este era un hombre en extremo dominante cuyas órdenes debían ser acatadas sin omitir ninguna clase de objeción u réplica. A semejantes alturas, el joven Katsuki se negaba rotundamente a volcar ninguna responsabilidad sobre alguien en concreto, demasiado había pasado ya como para buscar culpables cuando no tenía sentido seguir haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, éste asunto ya se les había salido de total control.

Cuando Victor, abruptamente, dejó de responder los mensajes que le enviaba, Yuuri supo que algo malo debió suceder. Su amigo siempre procuraba mantener comunicación constante cuando tenía oportunidad, y aquel prolongado silencio solo le destrozaba los nervios a Yuuri hasta límites insospechados. Al inicio tuvo paciencia, después de todo Michail solía mantenerlo ocupado en reuniones sociales que demandaban mucho tiempo, sin embargo, conforme la ausencia se prolongó, Yuuri comenzó a preocuparse en serio. Llamó infinidad de veces al número telefónico del ruso encontrándose con el buzón de voz, e intentó también usando Whatsapp; mas todo esfuerzo resultó inútil.

Entonces, permitiéndole a la desesperación hacerse cargo, Yuuri no escuchó las continuas advertencias que Mari le profirió y fue directo hasta dónde Victor le había dicho se encontraba la casona Nikiforov, esperando así verlo por si mismo. Como era lógico, los empleados le negaron al otro muchacho alegándole se encontraba indispuesto, motivo por el cual le resultaría imposible atender visitas, solicitándole luego retirarse sin armar ningún escándalo.

Yuuri no se tragó semejante mentira y, si algo lo caracterizaba, era que podía llegar a ser un terco insufrible. Así que tarde tras tarde sin fallar, aún cuando era echado con cada vez menor educación o modales, Yuuri regresó hasta que debieron amenazarle con llamar a la policía si continuaba empecinado en actuar de tal modo hostigante.

Mari se puso furiosa cuando le dijo aquello, prometiéndole necesitarían pasar primero sobre su cadáver antes de ponerle un sólo dedo encima.

Yuuri le creyó; a final de cuentas su hermana era bastante de temer cuando se enfadaba.

Sin embargo, la situación pasó a mayores porque, poco después, el mismísimo Michail Nikiforov -sin aviso previo- decidió hacer una breve visita al Onsen solicitando hablar con Yuuri personalmente. Por supuesto, Toshiya e incluso Hiroko creyeron prudente quedarse a escuchar aquella inusual charla pues, aunque ignoraban en gran medida cuán mala era la relación entre Victor y Michail, tampoco le dejarían a solas con un total extraño para ellos.

Y el tener a este hombre en Yutopia le pareció demasiado surrealista a Yuuri. Esa rígida imagen de empresario perfecto que transmitía desencajaba notoriamente con el entorno de su propio hogar, más todavía porque lucia tan o más aterrador que un auténtico juez del infierno. Y sólo hasta entonces, tras verlo tan cerca, comprendió en gran medida los motivos por los cuáles Victor le profesaba tanto temor.

Pero Yuuri no se dejó amedrentar, sacó valor desde un sitio desconocido y encaró a Michail, tragándose sus inseguridades con tal de saber si Victor se encontraba bien. Y, a partir de ahí, la conversación obviamente no fue cordial. Michail, hablándole sin medias tintas, lo hizo responsable directo del mal comportamiento que Victor había adquirido durante meses. Le acusó de ser una terrible influencia, dándole a entender se negaba en redondo a permitir que siguieran frecuentándose. Luego exigió a los Katsuki mantener apartado a Yuuri de su hijo, de su casa y de su vida o necesitaría emplear métodos legales poco ortodoxos. Yuuri peleó ante tan injusta demanda, esperando hacerle ver estaba cometiendo un error garrafal al pensar así. Sus argumentos, inválidos a oídos de Michail, sólo llevaron al hombre a usar la chequera y preguntar directamente cuánto esperaba recibir con tal de olvidarse del asunto para siempre.

Eso, sin lugar a dudas, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Furioso ante tal propuesta, Yuuri no se contuvo al gritarle jamás se trató de dinero y era horrible que considerara semejante posibilidad, alegando después con férrea determinación sólo intentaba que Victor fuera feliz. A cambio recibió una mirada repleta de genuina curiosidad, la cual se transformó hasta convertirse en algo que no alcanzó a comprender del todo. Era como si lo evaluara, o bien buscara determinar si sus palabras fueron dichas con sinceridad. Pero Yuuri no pudo leer más allá de aquel rostro tan parecido al de su mejor amigo, cuya dureza se mantuvo intacta.

Y justo cuando los ánimos comenzaron a sobrecalentarse, Toshiya decidió intervenir apelando al poco autocontrol y paciencia que todavía le quedaban, e invitó amablemente al señor Nikiforov a retirarse. Por supuesto también le dejó muy claro que nunca más sería bien recibido en Yutopia, si su única intención radicaba en seguir ofendiendo a Yuuri.

Una vez Michail se fue, Yuuri les aseguró a Toshiya y a Hiroko que su verdadera intención siempre fue ayudar a Victor, no provocarle ningún mal. Su madre le tranquilizó diciéndole creían en él pues fueron testigos fehacientes de ello, pero necesitaban saber toda la verdad. No podrían ayudar o comprender dicho problema, si Yuuri seguía guardándose tantos secretos respecto al joven ruso. Así que, sin otro remedio, les contó todo. Y mientras lo hacía, Hiroko escuchó con total detenimiento evaluando la situación, Toshiya hizo lo mismo preguntándole cosas de vez en cuando, sin disimular un infrecuente ceño fruncido.

Al final del relato Yuuri, contra todo pronóstico, recibió una respuesta que nunca esperó.

Tras meditarlo, Hiroko llegó a la simple pero concisa resolución de que Michail sólo buscaba proteger a Victor, sin importar sobre quién o qué debería pasar para lograrlo. Aquel resultaba ser un comportamiento entendible si tomaban en consideración era padre soltero, por ende tomar las decisiones respecto al futuro del adolescente debía ser dos veces más complicado y aterrador. Sí, seguro había cometido incontables fallos a lo largo de todos esos años, mas un hombre a quien poco o nada le interesara su propio hijo jamás se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en acudir hasta ahí, menos aun al ser alguien cuyo trabajo solía mantenerlo tan ocupado.

Además, aunque ciertamente le dedicaba más atención al mundo empresarial, Hiroko se atrevió a apostar Michail siempre buscaba la forma de mantener sus ojos y atención puestos sobre Victor lo mejor posible. Saber dónde iba, con quién, cuáles chicos o chicas frecuentaba y si estos eran buenas o malas influencias pues muchos jóvenes, aún a esa edad, iniciaban el consumo de drogas, alcohol o bien practicaban sexo sin protección, importándoles poco las consecuencias. Y la clase social no tenía que ver.

Si Michail no amase a Victor, esa incómoda charla jamás se hubiese llevado a cabo.

Yuuri la contradijo al decir que su mejor amigo siempre fue demasiado solitario para su propio bienestar, tanto que alguna vez le comentó anhelaba escapar muy lejos para nunca más volver.

Empero, Hiroko le rebatió que pese a todos los fallos de Michail, Victor era un buen niño. Si él hubiera querido tomar un camino fácil, entonces hubiese mantenido a Victor ocupado en cosas triviales que sólo el dinero puede pagar, convirtiéndolo en alguien caprichoso y egoísta. Pero Victor era amable, cálido y gentil; lo cual sólo significaba lo mantuvo aislado del mundo exterior.

Yuuri, todavía reacio a ceder alegó necesitaba brindarle ayuda, empero fue Toshiya quien, apenado, le hizo ver desafortunadamente a ellos no les correspondía intervenir en la manera en como Michail imponía su autoridad como padre. Claro, existía la opción de pelear, mas tal comportamiento sólo acrecentaría la mala opinión que Michail ya tenía bien arraigada respecto a Yuuri, pasando a demostrarle exactamente el punto que fue a probar ésa misma tarde.

Si Yuuri realmente valoraba su amistad con Victor, si en verdad quería volver a verlo alguna vez, entonces necesitaba aprender a ceder. En la vida no siempre se ganaba. Era un aprendizaje duro, constante y sin fin, donde cada caída, golpe y tropiezo lo convertirían en una persona más fuerte y capaz de mirar a los ojos de su mejor amigo sin arrepentimientos, cuando el destino los reuniera de nuevo.

Por supuesto, a Yuuri no le quedó más que aceptar y, esa noche conciliar el sueño fue una tarea titánica.

Su madre tuvo razón, o al menos eso intentaba decirse a si mismo conforme discurrían las horas pero, en honor a la verdad, no fue completamente honesto con ella tras decirle era su amistad con Victor lo que realmente apreciaba e intentaba proteger. Porque sí, Yuuri veía en Victor Nikiforov algo distinto a un simpleapellido cuyo prestigio en el mundo social u financiero resonaba por lo alto. Yuuri era capaz de admirar en Victor a alguien cuyo don para la música le permitía expresar sentimientos hermosos y llenos de significado. Lograba distinguir a un joven con el corazón herido desde quién sabía cuántos años atrás, cuyas cicatrices continuaban abriéndose gracias a la única familia que le quedaba. Y, a si mismo en él encontró refugio, consuelo...apoyo incondicional.

Con Victor, Yuuri se sentía agusto y no necesitaba fingir pues en su compañía todo siempre se tornaba natural, demasiado sencillo. El ruso había llegado a su vida como un incendio, extinguiendo con una intensidad abrumadora sus inseguridades, obligándolo luego a resurgir de entre las cenizas justo como un ave fénix. Y lo extrañaba. Se acostumbró tanto a impensable que ahora le resultaba impensable no escucharlo hablar, u pensar siquiera en olvidarse de aquellos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

Aferrándose a una almohadón conforme miraba el cielo de Hasetsu, se preguntó si debería haberle dicho a Victor los verdaderos sentimientos que profesaba por él. Evitó hacerlo antes porque temía recibir una respuesta negativa y, en consecuencia, la amistad entre ambos terminaría perdiéndose para siempre. Eso lo hubiera destrozado pues fue Yuuri mismo quien se ilusionó, el que interpretó mal todas las sonrisas, los detalles y comentarios haciéndole caer, sin pizca de resistencia, totalmente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

La adolescencia de Yuuri bien podía llevarle a fluctuar entre gustos e intereses muy distintos, e inclusive cualquiera podría objetar el amor era algo demasiado grande para describir sus emociones. Pero no tenía dudas respecto a ello, pues todo se fue al diablo desde la primera vez que lo vio regalarle una mirada honesta y llena de significado. Empero, ahora que Victor se había marchado era como si un vacío tremendo se instalara en su pecho, quedándose ahí de manera permanente.

Y tenía miedo. Si pudieran reunirse una vez más para confesarle todo esto, ¿Victor le rechazaría?

Totalmente desanimado, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al escritorio que se hallaba contra la pared adyacente más cercana. Ahí reposaban dos cosas: un álbum con docenas de fotografías dentro, y una pequeña cajita de música cuya forma de piano en miniatura le pareció muy adecuada. Estos eran obsequios que planeaba darle a Victor en San Valentín, para conmemorar su primer año de amistad.

El álbum le costó muchísimo trabajo elaborarlo pues necesitó llenarlo con contenido específico, además de obtener algunas tomas adicionales sin que Victor se diera cuenta. La cajita de música, en cambio, fue más bien difícil de obtener. Yuuri necesitó trabajar durante un mes completo en Yutopia con tal de costearla. Al final dio con ella en una tienda de antigüedades por un precio bastante ridículo, dejándole sin ahorros. Aun así valió totalmente cada centavo.

Mas ahora ignoraba si podría entregársela a su respectivo dueño.

Tras emitir un suspiro repleto de tristeza, Yuuri contempló el reloj digital que yacía en el escritorio  dándose cuenta era casi media noche. Se suponía ya debería haberse metido en la cama, pues al día siguiente necesitaba entrenar muy temprano. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible permanecer durante mucho tiempo sin actividad, o su propia mente pasaba a jugarle malas pasadas. Así que, cediendo al impulso de bajar y comer algo pues durante la cena apenas probó alimento, se dirigió con rumbo a la cocina.

Todos en Yutopia dormían plácidamente tras un arduo día, no quería incomodar a nadie con nimiedades y procedió a prepararse un emparedado simple sin causar mucho ruido. No obstante, cuando eligió los ingredientes del refrigerador disponiéndose a ello, repentinamente alcanzó a distinguir entre el pesado silencio un ladrido amortiguado. Yuuri detuvo toda actividad, concentrándose en el sonido. ¿Un ladrido? De inmediato sintió una terrible punzada de dolor al pensar en Makkachin, preguntándose si el travieso caniche lo extrañaría casi tanto como Yuuri lo hacía. ¿Lo dejarían salir a correr o caminar? ¿Estaría cuidando bien de Victor?

Alguna vez, su amigo le comentó que era requisito indispensable querer a Makkachin para relacionarse con él, pues representaba una parte fundamental en su vida. Tal detalle no significó ningún problema al conocerse, pues el perrito acabó robándole por completo el corazón, tal como Victor mismo lo había hecho. Al esbozar una sonrisa gracias al recuerdo, Yuuri regresó a la elaboración improvisada del emparedado, disponiéndose luego a marcharse de regreso a su habitación. No obstante, al avanzar dos simples pasos, por segunda ocasión distinguió el familiar sonido haciéndole soltar todo cuanto llevaba entre las manos y, con el corazón latiéndole dentro del pecho a toda velocidad, salió disparado rumbo la entrada del Onsen.

Fuera hacia un frío terrible, Yuuri pudo notarlo en sus pies descalzos porque, gracias a la urgencia, olvidó calzarse cualquier cosa. Pero le importó muy poco pues, en aquella zona, le fue más fácil percibir los sonidos con mayor claridad; incluido el constante repiqueteo de unas patitas que arañaban sin descanso el rígido material de la puerta. En cuanto Yuuri abrió el portón que permitía acceso a Yutopia, una bola peluda le saltó encima de improviso, mandándole de bruces al suelo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Luego comenzaron a repartirle lametazos por todo el rostro con gran entusiasmo y alegría, haciéndolo reconocer inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

—Makkachin! —exclamó Yuuri tratando de tranquilizar al can que, dicho sea de paso, se mostraba sumamente feliz por haberlo encontrado. Y dejándose llevar, Yuuri lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, bonito? —por supuesto no le iba a responder, aunque le dio tiempo a evaluarlo. Makkachin se veía sucio, mojado y temblaba por el gélido clima invernal; mas parecía entero y totalmente dichoso de volver a verle— Oh Dios...¿y Victor? —susurró al aire, preso del pánico.

Todo pensamiento coherente escapó de la mente de Yuuri cuando corrió a la calle con Makkachin siguiéndole de cerca, y miró en todas direcciones como si en cualquier momento la figura de su mejor amigo pudiera aparecer. La oscuridad, apenas disipada por las farolas del alumbrado público, le impedía distinguir más allá de unos cuantos metros y se frotó los ojos con la esperanza de aumentar la calidad de su visión, todo en vano. Últimamente había tenido constantes problemas para distinguir figuras demasiado lejanas.

¿Pero qué demonios significaba esto? ¿Por qué motivo Makkachin fue hasta su casa? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo malo a Victor? Siquiera pensarlo le aterrorizó, pues ese era uno de sus peores miedos.

—¡Victor! —gritó a manera de prueba, sin embargo Makkachin parecía haber recorrido aquel camino en solitario—. Ven Makka —pidió, e inmediatamente los dos se dirigieron hasta la casa a toda velocidad, donde las luces recién comenzaban a encenderse.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuri? —preguntó Hiroko al encontrarlos en medio del rellano principal. Para entonces el adolescente luchaba por colocarse los zapatos, dispuesto a marcharse—. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué hace Makkachin aquí? —quiso saber confundida.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pienso averiguar —respondió con tajante determinación—. Voy a buscarlo, mamá.

Hiroko se acercó a él de inmediato.

—Cariño, no creo que sea prudente hacer esto a mitad de la noche —recomendó con gentileza—. Mejor intentemos tranquilizarnos, ¿bien?

—¡No puedo! —objetó fuera de si—. Algo malo sucede, yo lo sé. Victor jamás abandonaría a Makkachin, lo quiere demasiado como para hacerle algo tan cruel. ¡Necesito verlo! ¡Ya me cansé de quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados! —en ése momento Toshiya y Mari se les unieron tras escuchar los gritos de Yuuri.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó Mari aún adormilada. Empero, tras reparar en la presencia de Makkachin, pareció despertar por completo—. ¿No es el perro de Victor? ¿Cómo logró llegar a Yutopia?

—No lo sabemos todavía —dijo Hiroko abrazando al menor de sus hijos para brindarle consuelo, pues tenía las manos tan apretadas que los nudillos ya comenzaban a perder su saludable coloración natural—. Hay que limpiar a Makka y darle algo de comer; parece que el pobre ha pasado por mucho esta noche —luego se dirigió a Yuuri—. Entiende hijo, no puedes andar solo a estas horas en la calle, sería muy peligroso. Además el señor Nikiforov fue muy claro ayer.

—¡Pero mamá!

—Ella tiene razón —Toshiya coincidió con pesar—. También nos duele Yuuri, mas no nos es posible hacer nada.

Escuchándolos discutir, Mari se acercó a Makkachin dispuesta a llevárselo a la cocina y hacer lo que Hiroko le pidiera, no obstante, justo entones reparó en la pequeña bolsa que pendía del collar del caniche.

—Aquí hay algo —dijo al verificar el contenido, encontrándose con dos cartas y una USB—. Yuuri, esta tiene tu nombre —el joven Katsuki miró a su hermana estupefacto e, inmediatamente, pidió se la entregara.

—Es la letra de Victor —agregó al abrirla con manos temblorosas.

" _Zolotse_ _..._

_Si has recibido esta masiva, sólo significa que_ _Makkachin_ _logró llegar con bien a_ _Yutopia_ _y, justo ahora, no cabe en si mismo de felicidad por volver a verte. Siempre ha sido un perro_ _suertudo_ _; yo también me sentiría del mismo modo si estuviera en su lugar. Sé que deberás tener un montón de preguntas luego de tantos días sin vernos, e intentaré despejarlas lo mejor posible usando este medio para que comprendas a detalle la situación en la cual me encuentro justo ahora, pues lo mereces. Aún cuando sé te causará más penas. Lamento profundamente que las cosas_ _ocurrieran_ _de un modo tan abrupto, ninguno lo vio venir y ése fue nuestro error más grave._

_Pero como te dije en una ocasión, cuando me pediste tocar el piano para ti por primera vez, hay circunstancias que nos resultan imposibles controlar._

_Y no, no pienses que esto ha sido culpa tuya porque sin temor a mentir, gracias a ti experimenté los mejores nueve meses de toda mi vida. Y tuve la idea de enviar a_ _Makkachin_ _contigo, pues me niego a dejarlo a merced de la terrible soledad que conozco demasiado bien, y jamás podría_ _deseársela_ _a nadie._ _Makkachin_ _te adora, contigo se sentirá a salvo, querido y protegido pues tu amor por él es una extensión idéntica del mío propio. Soy egoísta al pedirte semejante favor, tus padres seguro pasarán algunos problemas debido al_ _Onsen_ _, empero_ _anexé_ _otra carta para ellos ofreciéndoles disculpas._

C _onfío en que lo cuidarán muchísimo mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo, pues ya no me es posible quedarme con el. Mi padre va a enviarme a Suiza hoy mismo. Tomaremos primero la ruta ferroviaria hasta_ _Fukuoka_ _, después un vuelo sin escalas nos llevará a_ _Zurich_ _, de dónde no sé cuándo volveré o si habré de hacerlo algún día. Juro que hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de despedirme en persona,_ _Zolotse_ _. Ver tu rostro por última vez, o esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre me regalabas y conseguía aligerar los días en los cuales mis obligaciones se tornaban casi insoportables. Quiero que sepas que jamás voy a olvidarte; has conseguido marcar mi existencia de millones de formas distintas, llenándola de color y maravillas que antes ni siquiera imaginaba que pudiesen existir._

_Me enseñaste tanto, y gracias a esto debes prometer que seguirás luchando para alcanzar todos tus sueños sin importar cuántos obstáculos encuentres por el camino. Eres fuerte, valiente y decidido; tienes el potencial para convertirte en una leyenda si realmente lo deseas. En la pequeña bolsa adherida al collar de_ _Makka_ _, vas a encontrar una USB. Dentro hay tres melodías que compuse especialmente pensando en ti, son tuyas y puedes usarlas como mejor te parezca. Eres un patinador profesional ahora, necesitarás material para tus programas y arrasar con cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino._

_Creo en ti; siempre voy a creer en ti a ojos cerrados._

_Yuuri_ _, recuerda que los límites sólo se encuentran en nosotros mismos y, aunque ya no me encuentre contigo, a través de la música te seguiré hasta las mismas estrellas de ser necesario._

_Y Gracias. Gracias por convertirte en la primera persona que confió en mi, gracias por hacerme sentir como si formara parte de tu familia, gracias por iluminar mi camino y hacerme tan feliz._

_Te llevará siempre en su corazón:_ _Victor_ _."_

Yuuri terminó de leer con evidentes lágrimas en los ojos. Preocupada, Mari se preguntó si debería buscar el medicamento preescrito que la psicóloga encargada de atenderlo le recetó para controlar la ansiedad de su hermano menor. Todos los ahí presentes sabían demasiado bien que Yuuri sucumbía demasiado fácil ante situaciones de gran estrés emocional y, si justo ahora caía de lleno en una crisis, les costaría mucho trabajo tranquilizarlo. Por lo tanto, dirigiéndose a él con gran cautela sin ser invasiva, comenzó a brindarle suaves masajes circulares en la espalda y hombros.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mari al cabo de un rato, ante lo cual Yuuri negó antes de responder con la voz estrangulada.

—Se marchará a Suiza —sollozó—...hoy por la mañana.

—Oh, mi niño...—Hiroko susurró con tristeza, conforme Toshiya hacia lo propio con la carta dirigida a ellos, donde verificaba exactamente tal información.

—Se disculpa por imponernos a Makkachin; también nos agradece por acogerlo.

Sólo hasta entonces, Yuuri se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos ante la terrible certeza de que ya no a vería a Victor otra vez. Si bien tal posibilidad antes era plausible, ahora, tras volverse real, Yuuri creyó que no lograría manejarlo. Su mejor amigo se marcharía y no podría decirle adiós, por ésa razón Makkachin había llegado a Yutopia. Debido a un montón de factores totalmente injustos, los dos terminarían separados por quién sabía cuánto tiempo, de golpe y sin anestesia. Y de pronto una terrible presión familiar le invadió el pecho, nublándole la correcta capacidad para hilar ideas coherentes.

No estaba bien...nada de aquello estaba bien.

—Yuuri, necesitas respirar —oyó a Mari decirle entre la pesada bruma que lo rodeaba—. ¡No te des por vencido! Todavía tenemos una oportunidad —ella lo hizo mirarla, ayudándolo a recobrar la calma perdida—. ¿Puso en la carta en qué horario partirían? —Yuuri negó—. Bien, eso quiere decir que usarán el tren para llegar hasta Fukuoka —concluyó.

—¿Qué piensas hacer Mari? —preguntó Toshiya, intrigado.

—Lo voy a llevar yo misma a la estación —declaró sin pie a réplica—. Tengo clases temprano por la mañana, pero mi hermanito necesita esto, maldición. Ese hombre no les puede negar su derecho a hablar por última vez —dijo al sujetar las manos de Yuuri, brindándoles un ligero apretón—. Escúchame, Yuyu —dijo al llamarlo con aquel apelativo cariñoso que solía utilizar con él cuando eran pequeños—. ¿Confías en mi?

Este no dudó al contestar—: Con mi vida entera.

—Entonces ten fe en que lograremos hacerlo, pero ahora ve a descansar —recomendó amable. Yuuri estuvo a punto de negarse, empero Mari le insistió era necesario—. Tendremos un día muy agitado y vas a necesitar todas las energías posibles, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri le brindó un abrazo rompe huesos a su hermana mayor, demostrándole así el amor que sentía por ella.

—Gracias.

—Deja a Makkachin conmigo, tú ve arriba Yuuri —sugirió Hiroko. El perrito oficialmente pasaba a ser ya un miembro oficial de los Katsuki.

El muchacho obedeció, considerándose muy afortunado por tener una familia que lo apoyaba sobre cualquier cosa sin importar nada. Le faltarían vidas para agradecerles todo cuánto hacían por él. Una vez en la apacible soledad de su dormitorio, en lugar de cumplir lo encomendado, Yuuri encendió el computador decidido a escuchar las melodías que Victor había grabado en aquella USB. Cuando comenzó a reproducirlas se quedó sin habla.

Todas ellas eran composiciones originales.

Victor debió trabajarlas durante meses completos hasta lograr aquel resultado. Inclusive cada una poseía un nombre determinado; "Stay Close To Me" era dulce, suave, nostálgica...muy sentimental. En ella percibía anhelo y tristeza en partes iguales llegándole al alma. La segunda, "Eros" resonaba fuerte, rápida, demandante y sensual, emociones que a Yuuri le parecían ajenas todavía. Empero, la tercera resultaba ser por mucho, inigualable. "Yuuri On Ice" reflejaba su absoluta pasión al patinar sobre aquel hielo dónde soñaba con relatar incontables historias y experiencias. Victor hizo esto porque deseaba verlo triunfar, esperaba que al utilizar ese regalo tan hermoso se abriera camino entre las competencias mundiales y cumpliese todas sus metas a futuro.

Tal como le hizo saber en su carta, al obsequiarle algo tan valioso quiso contribuir en ayudarle a llegar hasta la cima.

Yuuri entonces se rodeó las piernas con ambos brazos permitiéndole a las lágrimas emerger libres. El amanecer aún se encontraba muy lejano, e ignoraba si lograría encontrar a Victor entre la concurrida terminal de trenes correspondiente a Hasetsu, pero tal como Mari le dijera necesitaba tener fe.

La tenía, pero de igual manera le rogaba al cielo que pudiese llegar a tiempo.


	5. Cuando decimos adiós

Yuuri se removió inquieto sobre una de las butacas de espera que tenía a disposición la estación de trenes, para aquellos viajeros que debían esperar algunos minutos a que sus respectivas horas de salida fuesen anunciadas, preguntándose cuánto más tardarían Victor y Michail en hacer acto de presencia.

Tras recibir la carta por medio de Makkachin, Yuuri no logró tener paz mental ni física pese a las constantes peticiones de Mari sobre irse a descansar. Se sentía exhausto, sí, pero le resultó imposible cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir más de una hora seguida de sólo pensar lo que su mejor amigo debería estar soportando en aquel momento.

Debió ser una decisión muy dura el dejar ir a Makkachin. Aunque Victor sabía que el perrito sería bien recibido en Yutopia, seguro fue desgarrador para él abandonarlo de tal manera, pues era la única compañía real que tenía desde muy temprana edad.

Y durante casi toda la madrugada, Yuuri se sumergió en un estado constante de duermevela precario que le provocó distintos tipos de horribles pesadillas referentes a la forma en cómo Victor debió obligar a Makkachin a irse, o también donde le resultaba imposible alcanzarlo. Por supuesto, todas esas ocasiones Yuuri despertó tan asustado, que necesitó verificar la hora en su teléfono una docena de veces hasta tranquilizarse.

Todavía le quedaba tiempo.

Entonces, cuando finalmente la alarma programada le indicó ya era necesario ponerse en marcha, el chico Katsuki se levantó, guardó la cajita de música y el álbum en su mochila y  se dispuso luego a dejar Yutopia en compañía de Mari, con todas sus esperanzas puestas en que lograría ver a Victor por última ocasión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Esa mañana les dio la bienvenida con un clima frío, cuya baja temperatura los obligó a vestirse con gruesos abrigos, bufandas y guantes de lana.

Y mientras caminaban hasta la furgoneta cuyos cristales empañados les impedía ver al interior, Toshiya y Hiroko les pidieron hacer las cosas bien, porque al ser la estación un lugar público podrían buscarse problemas si cedían a cualquier provocación innecesaria. Ellos no querían verlos salir perjudicados gracias al señor Nikiforov y su gran afán por imponer su absoluta voluntad.

Lo cual sería difícil considerando las circunstancias. A Yuuri le era preciso ser paciente en distintas formas y sentidos, algo que le resultaba imposible debido a tanta ansiedad que se arremolineaba en su interior debido a todos los miedos e inseguridades que lo atacaban sin piedad. Yuuri no se encontraría con un escenario agradable, lo sabía. Necesitaba obligarse a ser fuerte para enfrentar cualquier eventualidad, desde no encontrarlo hasta que Michail se negara a dejarlos despedirse. Si corrían con suerte, quizá el hombre sería un poco benevolente y les permitiría intercambiar algunas palabras, con la idea de encontrarse una vez más en algún futuro no muy lejano.

—Trata de decir adiós con una sonrisa, Yuuri —le había dicho Hiroko, mostrándose preocupada por el estado anímico de su hijo menor—. Asegúrate de que los recuerdos que tenga sobre ustedes dos juntos sean amenos.   
Yuuri sólo se limitó a asentir, inseguro sobre si lograría hacerlo o no. ¿Cómo guardaría la calma?

Sería imposible.

Una vez emprendieron el camino, por fortuna se toparon con poco tráfico a esas horas pues casi toda las actividades cotidianas daban inicio un poco más tarde, gracias a lo cual llegar implicó poco problema. Tras dejar la furgoneta en el aparcamiento público, entraron al sitio y Mari se dedicó a verificar los tableros que indicaban a los viajeros a qué hora partían los trenes, dándose cuenta que las próximas dos salidas a Fukuoka serían a las siete y nueve respectivamente. Con tal información en su poder, ahora sólo les restaba esperar. Y quizá, cuando algo realmente te importa y deseas que el tiempo transcurra con mayor velocidad, este terminaba convirtiéndose en tu peor enemigo.

O al menos Yuuri así lo creía, pues los minutos seguían su marcha con lentitud aparatosa, mientras él seguía ahí sentado aferrándose a su mochila ya que dentro resguardaba dos tesoros muy importantes para él.

Y sólo tendría esa ocasión para dárselos a Victor.

Estaba aterrado, por supuesto. Le producía una abrumadora cantidad de pánico siquiera imaginarse lo que cada uno necesitaría enfrentar por separado. Yuuri quería seguir albergando esperanzas pues, aunque ahora sólo eran niños cuyas fuerzas y poder para decidir se veían menguadas por distintos aspectos, si los dos luchaban juntos quizá algún día no muy lejano podrían volver a reunirse sin cadenas u ataduras que les anclaran a ninguna parte.

¿Pero cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Acaso serían lo suficientemente fuertes para sortear las adversidades venideras? Sólo hasta entonces el peso de la realidad le golpeó con puño de hierro. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con sus sentimientos ahora, cuando recién aprendió a querer a Victor de un modo tan profundo? No quiso siquiera comenzar a meditar sobre ello.

Aun así sintió a sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Victor se iba a ir muy lejos sin tener alguna mínima idea al respecto, y Yuuri iba a quedarse con ese amor oculto entre otras tantas emociones con las cuales necesitaría lidiar de ahora en adelante. Por un segundo, en verdad consideró la idea de confesarselo fuerte y claro, arriesgándose a ponerle su corazón en charola de plata sin dudarlo dos veces. El amor era irracional, impulsivo y ciego; pocas veces entendía sobre razones lógicas, conduciéndolo a pensar sin medir  los factores negativos primero.

¿Qué ocurriría si se armaba de valor para decírselo? ¿Sería prudente cuando los dos estaban por tomar rumbos distintos? ¿Victor lo asimilaría bien? ¿Se sentiría del mismo modo? En Japón, profesar ese tipo de atracción por alguien del mismo sexo se consideraba insano, indebido u aberrante; ¿si revelaba que lo amaba, le repudiaría? ¿Sería lo más adecuado si tomaba en cuenta que era un posible adiós sin retorno? Yuuri no quería tener en sus recuerdos algo así, no cuando quién sabía cuándo es que tendría oportunidad de verlo. Un año, dos, cinco, veinte...nada era seguro.

Tal vez no era momento, concluyó al final.

Posiblemente los sentimientos de cada uno se hallaban en puntos opuestos ahora. Tal vez, cuando fueran mayores y se dieran cuenta que ni el tiempo u la distancia podrían vencerlos todo sería muy distinto. Porque ellos se convertirían en otro tipo de personas, porque sus maneras de pensar y sentir también cambiarían, pues habrían aprendido a atesorar con mayor fuerza lo que tuvieron y no olvidaron.

O al menos lo creyó de esa manera.

—¿Puedo saber qué tanto piensa esa cabecita tuya? —le preguntó Mari de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La chica recién llegaba tras haberle comprado un café en una de las tiendas que se encontraban abiertas a los clientes. Agradecido, Yuuri tomó el vaso, calentándose las manos con el tibio líquido del interior—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Crees que podremos lograrlo? —quiso saber sin ocultar su palpable intranquilidad—. Estoy asustado, Mari-neechan. ¿Y si su padre no me permite hablar con él? Michail Nikiforov parece odiarme por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender. Hará lo que sea con tal de impedirlo.

—Precisamente vine contigo para ello —ella le guiñó un ojo—. Si ese hombre tan despreciable trata de interponerse, entonces me ecargaré de decirle unas cuantas verdades —aseguró—. Y mientras nosotros discutimos, te daré ventaja con Victor —luego señaló la mochila—...tú podrás entregarle lo que guardas ahí dentro —Yuuri se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¿Cómo...? —se atragantó con el café, que al final prefirió colocar a un lado.

—Vamos Yuuri, la universidad podrá tenerme ocupada, pero me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre contigo —le hizo saber—. Aunque tratabas de ocultarlo, sé bien cuáles son tus sentimientos por Victor. Esa particular manera en cómo sueles mirarlo habla por si misma, ¿sabes? —Yuuri se removió en su lugar inquieto—. Y no te culpo —se río—, si yo fuera unos años más joven, te aseguro que también habría caído rendida ante esos bonitos ojos azules —el adolescente soltó una risita cómplice—. Además es un buen chico, te hace feliz y gracias a su influencia has cambiado para bien en incontables sentidos. Te ha hecho fuerte, Yuuri. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pedir yo?

El corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho. ¿Eso era verdad?

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —dijo con súbito interés.

—Desde el inicio —Mari le propinó un suave codazo acusatorio—. En casa no hablabas sobre otra cosa. "Victor es fantástico porque sabe tocar el piano como nadie" "Victor dice que soy capaz de patinar cualquier cosa pues confía en mí" —Yuuri sólo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer—. Oh, no te avergüences; el primer amor siempre es precioso.

Aunque Mari sospechaba que para su hermano menor este sería único e irreemplazable. Porque Yuuri era así: noble, entregado, amaba incondicionalmente y ofrecía todo de si mismo sin pedir nada a cambio. Esos rasgos tan marcados en su personalidad le causarían grandes problemas, pero también lo ayudarían a crecer convirtiéndolo en un hombre capaz de diferenciar qué valía la pena y qué no.

—Mari-neechan —ella le prestó toda su atención—. No soy fuerte —reconoció con un amago de sonrisa que apenas le llego a los labios—. Tengo mucho miedo; sigo siendo débil y cobarde porque me aterra pensar que puedo perderlo si le digo la verdad acerca de cómo me siento en lo que a él respecta.

—Sin lugar a dudas Victor se convertiría en el idiota más grande del universo si te rechaza —Mari soltó sin dudar.

—Pero igual sucederá, ¿no? —continúo—. En cambio, si se va sin que yo le diga nada, podríamos seguir siendo amigos aún después de todo  este desastre, ¿cierto? —Yuuri se frotó los ojos demostrándole su cansancio—. ¿Es lo mejor, acaso?

Mari frunció el ceño. Ella jamas experimentó un amor no correspondido, y verlo en Yuuri le dolía en mil formas distintas.  Pero estaba equivocado. Encontraba muy difícil explicar las razones, sin embargo dar por sentados los hechos era por mucho el peor defecto de Yuuri, el cual se originaba debido a su baja autoestima.

—No es así.

—Pero...—dudó él.

—Escucháme bien: tú no eres débil, ¿entiendes? —dijo Mari tras obligarle a mirarla—. Tener miedo es natural, forma parte de nosotros porque en cierta medida nos mantiene a salvo, protegiéndonos  de aquello que intenta hacernos daño —Yuuri pareció muy conmovido—. Y aunque sueles enfrentarlo todos los días con mayor intensidad que cualquier otra persona, jamás te has permitido doblegarte por completo ante el. A veces ser valiente no radica en enfrentar los problemas cual héroe invencible —ella sonrió con amabilidad—, para llegar a eso primero nos es necesario reconocer los temores que nos aquejan, racionalizarlos y encontrarles solución sin derrumbarnos en el proceso.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo —confesó él. Mari dirigió su atención a un punto indeterminado en la distancia, antes de proseguir. 

—¿Sabes? Recuerdo el día en que mamá me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti —desvió repentinamente el tema—. Fui muy feliz porque cada Navidad y cumpleaños les pedía precisamente eso: un hermanito o hermanita —Yuuri le permitió proseguir—. Yo iba a convertirme en un ejemplo importante para otra persona y apenas lo podía creer.

—Lo sigues siendo.

—Por aquel entonces era demasiado pequeña para entender a que grado —Mari tomó las manos de Yuuri entre las propias, brindándole un suave apretón—. Cuando al fin llegaste a casa como una adorable bolita de mantas, me prometí que siempre intentaría estar para ti cuando lo necesitaras —le contó—. Pero también me moría de miedo. ¿Sabes por qué? —el adolescente pareció en verdad curioso, pues Mari siempre fue muy segura de si misma—. Porque temía fallarte; aún ahora todavía lo hago.

—Tú eres la mejor hermana mayor que pude desear jamás —le dijo, su mirada le corroboraba sus palabras eran ciertas.

—Intento dar lo mejor de mi —Mari se río ante su propia falta de modestia—. Desde entonces he tratado de superar mis miedos porque me importas, Yuuri. Y si bien para ti crecer no ha sido un proceso fácil, sin importar los obstáculos sigues adelante —la chica le acarició el rostro tiernamente—. Dices ser débil y cobarde, pero no es verdad. Si fuera de ese modo, bajo ninguna circunstancia hubieras reunido el coraje suficiente para venir hasta aquí e intentar proteger aquello que amas. Eso no cualquiera lo hace.

—Mari-neechan —murmuró antes de lanzarse a sus brazos—. Gracias...

—No necesitas agradecer, tontito —le besó la cabeza—. Vamos juntos en el mismo barco, ¿bien?

Yuiri asintió,  feliz por haber nacido en una familia tan extraordinaria.  
Cuando el reloj marcó las siete en punto, el chico Katsuki no pudo evitar convertirse en un total manojo de nervios. Por motivos de entrada y salida de tantos viajeros por época vacacional, ambos hermanos prácticamente necesitaron luchar contra quienes se apresuraban a abordar pues corrían riesgo de quedarse fuera. Yuuri, desesperado, miró en todas direcciones e incluso se atrevió a gritar el nombre de su mejor amigo esperando alguna respuesta que, por desgracia, nunca le fue dada. Una vez el área se fue desahogando, Mari le pidió mantener la cabeza fría.

Aún les quedaba otra salida pendiente.

Y, sin lugar a dudas, tener que matar otras dos horas se convirtió en un auténtico suplicio para Yuuri. Igualmente, Hiroko y Toshiya se comunicaban con Mari por intervalos tratando de averiguar si lograron darle alcance a Victor, mas ella solo se dedicaba a emitir malas noticias cada nueva ocasión. Al faltar sólo treinta minutos para las nueve en punto, Yuuri le planteó a Mari estar buscando en un área errónea. El padre de Victor era un hombre que valoraba su propio espacio, por tal motivo se inclinaría por adquirir boletos en los compartimientos privados del tren. Sonaba lógico. Un trayecto de tantas horas bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haría en compañía de otros desconocidos. 

Ese fue el primer gran obstáculo. 

Obviamente no cualquiera podía acceder a dicha área, pero Mari, decidida a hacer hasta lo imposible comenzó a negociar con el empleado de la terminal asegurándole que sólo entrarían por diez o quince minutos porque necesitaban hablar con alguien urgentemente. Sin embargo, como los protocolos y reglas eran estrictos, este se negó rotundamente. Yuuri, quien escuchaba la discusión con un nudo en la garganta, seguía buscando mientras rogaba al cielo cualquier mínima oportunidad.

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado su súplica, justo en aquel instante el mundo pareció congelarse para él pues, a lo lejos, mezclado entre tantos extraños alcanzó a distinguir un precioso cabello color plata atado en una coleta alta. A Yuuri se le cortó la respiración. Por inercia, dio tres pasos al frente casi con temor de haber sufrido alguna especie de cruel alucinación, empero, al hacerse presente la figura de Michail Nikiforov, Yuuri no lo dudó dos veces antes de echarse a correr hasta donde ellos se encontraban.   
Mari, sorprendida por su arrebato le pidió volver, mas hizo caso omiso porque esta era su única oportunidad.

Si la desperdiciaba todo acabaría.

Al intentar abrirse camino, sin querer empujó a un hombre cuya maleta fue a parar directo al suelo. Quizá en alguna otra ocasión menos urgente habría ofrecido las disculpas correspondientes, pero siguió adelante sin detenerse a mirar atrás pues Victor se encontraba a sólo unos cuantos metros. Cada segundo contaba y perderlos en nimiedades era algo que no se podía permitir.

—¡Victor! —gritó tratando de captar su atención, no obstante, al mismo tiempo la voz proveniente del autoparlante que anunciaba las salidas pidió a los pasajeros iniciar su respectivo abordaje—. ¡Vitya! —intentó de nuevo y, esta vez, casi pudo determinar el momento exacto en que fue escuchado.

El rostro de Victor, pálido y repleto de una profunda tristeza, pareció iluminarse feliz al sólo verlo. Yuuri entonces apresuró sus pasos sintiéndolo tan cerca y lejos a la vez, al creer que Michail se interpondría entre los dos para evitar cualquier acercamiento. Lo creía capaz; si tuvo la gigantesca desfachatez de acudir hasta su propia casa dispuesto a ofrecerle dinero con tal de apartarlo de en medio, entonces armar un escandalo a mitad del andén le interesaría poco. Pues bien, a Yuuri tampoco le importaban las opiniones ajenas, haría lo necesario de ser preciso.

—¡Yuuri! —lo llamó de vuelta, ocasionándole un notable susto a Michail quien, pasmado, miró en la misma dirección bastante molesto al reparar en su presencia.

Evidentemente, Michail detuvo sin delicadeza la notable tentativa de Victor por acudir a su encuentro, tras tomarlo del brazo manteniéndolo en su lugar sin pie a réplica. Pero poco después, una rápida discusión dio inicio entre ambos pues Victor forcejeaba a la vez que, supuso, intentaba convencerlo de otorgarle algunos minutos. Y lo hizo, porque Michail dirigió un vistazo rápido a su alrededor dándose cuenta de algo en particular. Sólo hasta entonces le dejó ir, permitiéndole a su mejor amigo darle alcance.

Cuando los dos casi se hallaban a sólo un metro de distancia, Yuuri perdió el equilibrio, tropezó y se habría caído de bruces si no fuera porque Victor alcanzó a sostenerlo como si jamás deseara dejarlo ir. Yuuri entonces se aferró a la espalda del ruso, conteniendo apenas sus propias emociones que se aglomeraban cual furioso panal de avispas dentro del pecho; eran demasiadas, tantas que se sentía incapaz de retenerlas todas en ese justo instante. Y respiraba con irregularidad no por la improvisada carrera, si no porque se había vuelto real toda aquella horrorosa situación. Aferrándose a Victor, Yuuri grabó en su memoria cada detalle del chico que amaba y estaba seguro amaría siempre. Su cabello, sus ojos, su olor, su voz...Yuuri no sabría cómo soportar la ausencia de ahora en adelante.

—Victor —murmuró escondiéndose contra su hombro, temblaba tanto que apenas se mantenía en pie.

En respuesta, el otro muchacho lo aferró más fuerte, como si deseara que sus almas siguieran conectadas pese a las circunstancias.

—Shhh, tranquilo...todo va a estar bien —era mentira, Yuuri lo sabía. Le conocía demasiado bien y la voz de Victor sonaba casi tan rota como seguro se sentía—. Vamos a estar bien, zolotse. Ya lo verás.   
El joven patinador se apartó algunos centímetros, apenas lo suficiente para mirarle.

—Recibí tu carta —fue todo cuanto se atrevió a revelar frente a Michail. Si este se enteraba que Makkachin ahora se quedaría con ellos indefinidamente, sin duda buscaría el modo de quitárselo y Yuuri no lo iba a permitir. Primero pasaba sobre su cadáver—. Pe-pensé que no lo lograría —le dijo cediendo a un arranque de debilidad—...yo...yo no...

_"No te calles; si no te le declaras vas a arrepentirte."_

Retumbó una vocesilla insistente en su cabeza. Y al perderse entre los profundos ojos azules de su mejor amigo, en esos ojos de cielo que lo miraban con pesar, Yuuri tuvo la imperiosa necesidad por expresar en alto sus sentimientos y decirle que lo amaba desde el primer momento en que lo vio tocando el piano. Ansiaba hacerlo con el corazón abierto, prometiéndole así que siempre trataría de llegar a él sin importar cuánto les tomara reunirse en la inmensidad de aquel mundo, o que incluso esperaría hasta otra vida donde pudieran hacer su sueño realidad de ser felices sin tantos problemas de por medio. Y los labios le temblaron al intentar emitir las palabras, pero murieron antes siquiera de pronunciarlas porque Victor le acarició los cabellos con tanto cariño que le fue imposible dejarlas emerger.

—Me gustaría decirte muchas cosas justo ahora Yuuri, pero no tenemos tiempo —así, le obligó a prestarle toda posible atención—. Necesito que me prometas algo —confundido, de todas maneras Yuuri dijo que si. Jamás se negaría a cualquier cosa que él le pidiera—. Prométeme que vas a luchar contra todos para volver tus sueños realidad, sin importar cuán difícil pueda ser o cuanto miedo sientas frente a las adversidades.

Para él, esto fue como recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. No, se dijo Yuuri aterrado hasta lo profundo de su ser. Tal promesa le pareció la antesala de un verdadero adiós fulminante y definitivo, le sonaba a que Victor daba por sentado que sin importar cuánto lucharan, ninguno estaría presente en la vida del otro nunca más. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Qué cambió? ¿Qué cosas pudo meterle Michail en la cabeza para doblegarlo de un modo tan aplastante? ¡No entendía!

—¿Por qué hablas como si nunca más nos fuéramos a volver a ver? —preguntó desesperado, triste, enojado.

¡Esto se volvía cada vez más injusto! Y que Victor apenas contuviera las lágrimas no lo hizo mejor. Era como una predicción de que algo malo sucedería a corto o largo plazo. Empero se obligó a dejar fuera tan funesta sospecha inmediatamente. Su mejor amigo sabría ser fuerte, los dos lo eran, conseguirían sobreponerse. ¡Lo lograrían! ¡Podrían si lo intentaban!

—Anda, si no te oigo decírmelo entonces no podré marcharme tranquilo —siguió insistiendo, pero Yuuri, reacio, se negó al inicio y Victor le tomó por los brazos con firmeza—. ¡Promételo!

Yuuri, cediendo al fin, hizo lo pedido.

—Lo prometo —gimió con voz entrecortada dándole gusto, y Victor le regaló una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. 

¿Siempre sería tan cruel? ¿Por qué debían sobrepasar una prueba tan difícil?

—Gracias por regalarme tantas maravillosas experiencias —el toque en su mejilla le pareció casi de ensueño—. Siempre voy a llevarte en mi corazón, Yuuri; nunca lo olvides.

Sin aguantarse ni un segundo más, Yuui volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello deseando que aquello solo fuera una horripilante pesadilla. Quizá en cualquier momento despertaría en la comodidad de su habitación y, cuando saliera de casa dispuesto a asistir a clases, Victor lo esperaría en el mismo lugar de siempre con esa sonrisa hermosa que tanto le gustaba. Luego le contaría su mal sueño y los dos comenzarían a reír hasta el cansancio, porque eso no ocurriría.

Pero esta era la realidad; una brutal y demasiado nítida.

" _Te quiero. Te quiero demasiado."_

Gritaba en su interior con una fuerza tan abrumadora que era insoportable. De pronto, recordó los obsequios que preparó días atrás y se dispuso a entregárselos.

—Quisiera darte algo —separándose, Yuuri sacó a toda prisa de su mochila el álbum de fotos y la cajita de música. Victor las miró sorprendido pues no esperaba recibir dos obsequios dadas las circunstancias—. Piensa en mi cuando las veas, ¿si?

Y el tiempo, inevitablemente, ya se les había terminado. Yuuri lo vio venir incluso antes de que ocurriera, pues Michail se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo sin misericordia la conversación. Sin cuidado, aferró al otro chico del brazo derecho apartándole de Yuuri, quien extendió su propia mano dispuesto a tomar la de Victor, mas ninguno se tocó siquiera.

—Ya he tenido bastante de todo esto —le hizo saber sin ocultar su total desprecio; y Yuuri entonces se quebró en mil pedazos.

Luego, motivado por un acceso de locura, casi se abalanzó sobre el hombre mayor aun pese a no llegar muy lejos. Mari, sujetándolo también tras darle alcance, impidió que su hermano actuara de forma equivocada.

—Jamás voy a darme por vencido —gritó con  determinación y fuerza. A Michail, a Victor, a todo aquel dispuesto a ver o escuchar—. Sin importar cuánto haga falta o dónde sea, te encontraré Vitya. ¡Juro que lo haré! —este le dirigió una mirada repleta de desesperación antes de ser forzado a entrar a la zona de abordaje casi a empujones.

Solo hasta ese instante Yuuri perdió todo vestigio de control sobre si mismo y girándose lleno de frustración e impotencia, buscó refugio entre los cálidos brazos de Mari, la cual se dedicó a sostenerlo para evitar que cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Ella pudo sentir la notable rigidez sobre los hombros y espalda del adolescente, signo inequívoco de que intentaba retener el llanto, luchaba contra eso. Pero después, algunos gemidos se le escaparon sin remedio hasta dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas, cuya desgarradora intensidad no menguó, antes bien se tornaba más lastimera convirtiéndose en un grito lleno de pena y angustia.

Yuuri se quería morir. Dolía de tal modo que incluso si pudiera se arrancaría el alma si con ello mitigaba aquel tremendo pesar que lo carcomía por dentro sin conmiseración. ¿Por qué nadie pudo advertirle antes que amar a Victor le causaría tanto daño? ¿Cuál era el mejor modo para sobreponerse a un golpe tan monstruoso? Ahora soportar los días venideros se convertiría en un total suplicio.

—Mari-neechan —hipó.

La joven, sin tener alguna mínima idea sobre qué otra cosa podía hacer, sólo se dedicó a acunar a Yuuri fuertemente contra su pecho; ninguna frase de aliento lograría brindarle consuelo. Nada podría. No tras perder de golpe a una de sus seres queridos más importantes. Fue espantoso presenciar tan atroz escena. Eran dos niños cuyo amor inocente se destruyó gracias a la intolerancia de un hombre cuyas creencias le jugaban en contra. ¿Hasta qué punto planeaba Michail hacerle la vida miserable no solo a su propio hijo, si no también quienes le rodeaban?

—Yuuri, por favor cariño...necesitas tranquilizarte —pidió ella al cabo de un rato, a punto de doblegarse también.

—¿Esto es un castigo? —sollozó y ella por primera vez no supo cómo contestar—. Al final de cuentas lo perdí —Yuuri se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—, y no pude hacer nada...nada...

Mari guardó silencio, rabia e importancia le carcomieron por dentro cual veneno letal. Las palabras no bastarían para reparar aquello tan fuerte que los dos habían experimentado y les marcaría por el resto de sus vidas. ¿Qué hacer para arrancarle un sufrimiento tan grande? ¿Lograría Yuuri superarlo algún día? Lo dudaba. Esa clase de traumas perduraban en la memoria eternamente.

Conforme los minutos seguían su marcha, algunos morbosos les dirigieron miradas repletas de curiosidad, pues ignoraban qué cosa pudo ocurrirles para dejarlos en tan precaria condición. Mari trataba de ignorarlos, mas sabía también que ya necesitaban volver a casa, sus padres deberían estar muy preocupados y no tardarían en buscarlos. Ayudándole a moverse, Yuuri la siguió por mera inercia cual autómata, dejándose guiar sumiso hasta el estacionamiento. Ella contuvo el enfado en pos al bienestar emocional de Yuuri, empero su hermanito difícilmente volvería a ser el mismo, lo habían roto de la peor manera posible y tardaría años en recuperarse. Y detestó a Michail Nikiforov con fuerza inaudita.

—¿A dónde vamos? —quiso saber. Apenas le salía la voz y se veía muerto de cansancio.

—A Yutopia —tal información a Yuuri pareció no hacerle ninguna gracia, pues se detuvo abruptamente.

Mari, encarándolo, se quedó sin aliento.

El chico que tenía delante distaba en gran medida del de momentos atrás. Sus ojos, brillantes debido a las lágrimas, emitían una fuerza infranqueable, casi aterradora. Yuuri era apasionado y terco hasta rayar en lo inverosímil si algo le interesaba en verdad, mas esto excedía cualquier límite.

—No quiero ir a casa —dijo, ya había tomado una importante decisión—. Llévame al Ice Castle, por favor —pidió tras dirigirse por voluntad propia hasta la salida.

Sin ocultar su naciente preocupación, Mari le dio alcance tratando que recapacitara.

—Escucha, creo que por ahora no te encuentras en las mejores condiciones de patinar —intentó convencerlo—. Primero debes calmarte. Si te haces daño, difícilmente podrás competir en tu primera temporada Junior —sonó racional, pero fue ignorada.

—Quedarme sentado a esperar no es una opción —le refutó—. Debo volverme más fuerte, necesito ser mejor —insistió—. Lo voy a lograr: por ustedes...por él. Dijiste que superara mis miedos y eso mismo haré. ¡Solo confía en mí!

Mari se llevó una mano a la garganta omitiendo un jadeo. Yuuri se veía tan decidido que no existiría poder humano capaz de hacerlo recapacitar. Porque ya le había vendido su alma al hielo con tal de ganar, porque si bien su objetivo se hallaba fijo en la medalla de oro que ofrecía el primer puesto del podio, su máximo premio a obtener no lo conseguiría tan fácil.

Y sin importar cómo, cuándo o dónde...lucharía hasta alcanzarlo. 

 

 


End file.
